Comforts from the Unexpected
by Agranta
Summary: Als ein Feuer bei den Dursleys ausbricht, ist Harry im Schrank eingesperrt. Seine Verwandten versuchen sich zu retten und er wird vergessen...Was wird mit ihm passieren? Suizid Versuche, Misshandlung
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Comforts from the Unexpected

Story ID: 1682895

Autor (A/N): Firestar038

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Agranta

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kapitel 1

Harry lehnte sich, leicht keuchend, an die kühle Wand im Schrank. Er drückte ein Stück seiner Kleidung an seinen Arm, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Es war das fünfte Mal in dieser Woche, dass sein Onkel ihn geschlagen hatte. Das Resultat waren ein gebrochener Arm, gebrochener Fuß, gebrochenes Fußgelenk und mehr.

Er seufzte verbittert in die Dunkelheit hinein. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Nichts bedeutete ihm mehr, jetzt wo Sirius nicht mehr da war. Ohne Sirius war sein Leben leer und bedeutungslos. Die Furcht hatte ihn verlassen. Schon längst hatte er sich aufgegeben. Die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Immer wieder spürte er die Schuld, die ihn innerlich zerfraß. Er liebte Sirius mehr, als ihm sein eigenes Leben lieb war. Wen kümmerte es? Irgendwann einmal würde sich jeder, der ihm nahe stand, von ihm abwenden, ihn alleine lassen.

Harry betrachtete, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das Messer, welches auf dem Boden lag. Er schnappte es und beobachtete, wie das Blut seinen Arm hin ablief. Er wusste, dass es fatal werden würde, verlöre er zu viel Blut, aber was kümmerte es schon, wenn jeder die kostbare Flüssigkeit in ihm behandelte als wäre es nichts anderes als Wasser. Er beobachtete die dünne Spur seines Blutes mit einer starken Befriedigung, beinahe so, als würde er etwas anderes beobachten. Er fühlte ein stechendes Pochen in seinem Arm, allerdings begrüßte und genoss er den Schmerz, der seine dauerhaften Schuldgefühle und den Kummer bedeckte.

Er war kurz vor dem Einschlafen als er plötzlich jemanden "FEUER!" schreien hörte. Harry saß benommen da, als er Geräusche von stampfenden Schritten um ihn herum vernahm.

Er hörte den Zusammensturz und wusste sofort, dass der Rest des Hauses um ihn herum zusammengestürzt war. Flammen leckten nach dem Schrank. Die Hitze war überwältigend. Der Geruch von Asche und Rauch würgten ihn, erstickten ihn…

Harry kümmerte es nicht länger. Er wusste er würde sterben und dafür war er sehr dankbar. Sterben und all der Schmerz und die Qual hatten ein Ende. Emotionen: Schmerz, Wut, Scham, Liebe, Leid, all das und mehr wirbelten in ihm, drohten über ihn einzustürzen. Er schloss seine Augen, wartete auf das Feuer um langsam zu kommen und ihn zu verschlingen.

Doch nichts geschah.

Als er die Augen aufriss, erkannte er ein blaues Licht, welches ihn einhüllte. Das Licht drehte sich, kämpfte und peitschte gegen das Feuer. Langsam, sehr langsam, starben die Flammen ab und hinterließen alles in einem Schutt aus grauer, trostloser Asche.

‚Nein!', dachte Harry. Sein Gehirn hatte noch nicht richtig wahrgenommen, was gerade geschehen war. Er war so glücklich, so dankbar gewesen, dass dieses erbärmliche Leben ein Ende haben würde… Aber nun war all jene Hoffnung zunichte gemacht, mal wieder. Vielleicht hatte Vernon ja Recht. Er /war/ ein Freak. Er konnte nicht einmal richtig sterben.

Plötzlich erschien direkt vor ihm ein sich drehender, wirbelnder Wirbelsturm. Der Wind verlangsamte sich und eine Frau schritt aus dem Herzen des Wirbelsturms. Sie hatte volles Schwarzes Haar und lila Augen. Die Farben eines glühenden Amethysts.

„Harry!", sagte die Frau. Ihre Stimme war weich, beruhigend, sanftmütig… zum ersten Mal, nach Sirius' Tod, fühlte er sich ein bisschen geborgen.

„Ich bin Shiara!", sagte die Frau. „Göttin der Liebe, der Not und der Gerechtigkeit. Du kannst mich auch Lady Shiara nennen."

„Sind Sie die Jenige, die das Feuer gestoppt hat?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, das war ich!"

„Warum?" Seine Stimme war leise und niedergeschlagen. „Warum haben Sie das getan? Ich wollte, dass es ein Ende hat!"

„Kind, schau mich an!" Harry spürte, wie eine unsichtbare Hand sein Kinn anhob. Seinen Kopf hebend, zwang er sich selbst in die Augen der Göttin zu schauen.

„Harry!" Die Lady schaute in direkt an, durchdrang ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Kind, du darfst niemals die Hoffnung verlieren. Ganz gleich, was auch geschehen mag, du darfst NIEMALS die Hoffnung verlieren."

„Was mach ich jetzt?"

„Du bist in Gefahr. Das Feuer, heute, wurde von den Todessern gelegt. Mächtige Abschottungszauber legten sie auf Türen und Fenster. Haben deine Verwandten daran gehindert zu entkommen. Es tut mir leid, dir mitzuteilen, dass Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley in dem Feuer ums Leben gekommen sind." Die Lady machte eine Pause. „Und für dich, Little One, gibt es nur eine Chance. Eine Chance und eine Wahl. Im Auftrag der Sicherheit, im Auftrag zu Überleben musst du noch mal von vorne anfangen. Jeder wird glauben, dass du in dem Feuer ums Leben gekommen bist. Ich werde dich zu einem anderen Beschützer schicken."

„Aber ich will nicht…", begann Harry.

„Kind!", sagte die Lady mit fester Stimme. „Glaubst du denn, dein Pate hätte gewollt, dass es dir schlecht geht? Glaubst du er hätte gewollt, dass du dich so fühlst? Harry, bitte, gib nicht auf. Deines Paten Willen wegen!"

„Wohin schicken Sie mich?", fragte Harry endlich, nachgebend.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich es dir im Moment nicht sagen kann. Du wirst es sehr bald von alleine herausfinden!" Lady Shiara lächelte. „Du hast eine große Abneigung gegen diese Person, jedoch vertraue ich darauf, dass du dein bestes versuchen wirst, damit ihr miteinander auskommt und euch einander toleriert. Denk daran, Harry, deines Paten Willen wegen!"

„Was ist mit meinem Aussehen?"

Die Lady winkte mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft. Harry fühlte wie eine Brise auf sein Gesicht blies. Langsam begann er sich zu verändern. Sein Haar wuchs länger und wurde voller. Er wurde um mehr als ein paar Fuß größer. Seine Haut war so bleich, wie immer, was von dem Mangel an Sonnenlicht hervorgerufen war. Seine Augen änderten sich von Smaragd-grün, zu einer Abstufung von kalt, eisig blau. Er benötigte seine Brille nicht länger. Obwohl seine berühmte Narbe vollständig verschwunden war, konnte er sie noch immer deutlich spüren.

„Das ist Spirituelle Magie!", erklärte die Göttin. „Kein Zauberer wird in der Lage sein, irgendwelche Magie an dir festzustellen." Sie schaute auf den großen, entschlossenen Jungen, der vor ihr stand.

Harry nickte. Seine Augen verhärteten sich mit neuer Entschlossenheit. „Werde ich Sie jemals wieder sehen?"

„Ja, ich werde einen Weg finden, um mit dir in Kontakt zu treten." Die Lady lächelte. „Viel Glück!"

Harry spürte eine Windböe um ihn herum wirbeln, die immer schneller wurde. Er kniff seine Augen zu, als die Erde anfing sich um ihn herum zu drehen.

Als der Wirbelwind verstummte, war er fort.

Ende des 1. Kapitels

Ü/N: Ich hoffe, ich konnte das 1. Kapitel verständlich und Sinn gemäß übersetzen. Bitte hinterlasst doch ein Review!!!!

Und natürlich nicht vergessen Firestar038 ein Review zu hinterlassen, schließlich ist es ihre FF. Ich bin nur der Übersetzer ;)

Ü/N 2: Wer Lust hat für diese Übersetzung Beta zu lesen, kann sich gerne bei mir melden. Doch stelle ich eine Bedingung: Ihr müsst die FF bereits gelesen haben und natürlich englisch können. Ich würde mich freuen!


	2. Kapitel 2

E-Mail von Firestar038: emeraldphoenix038yahoo.ca 

Firestar038 würde sich sehr auf eine Mail von euch freuen, damit sie weiß, wie ihre FF bei euch ankommt  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als Harry die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einen riesigen Raum wieder. Dies war offenbar der Ort, an dem er von nun an Leben sollte. Er wollte aufstehen und erkunden und sehen, wo er sich befand, doch die Erde drehte sich immer noch um ihn. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und alles wurde schwarz.  
  
Severus Snape saß gerade in seinen Räumen und sortierte seine Papiere durch, als sein Abwehr-Mechanismus losging. Irgendetwas, oder irgendwer musste die Abwehr von Snape Manor aktiviert haben. In der Annahme, es seien offenbar Todesser im Auftrag von Voldemort, stand er auf und setzte seine emotionslose Maske auf. Schließlich verließ er den Raum. Die Todesser trafen sich, für gewöhnlich, mit ihm im Wohnzimmer. Die Küche durchquerend, hetzte er auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf. Leise betrat er den Raum. Und schnappte nach Luft. Auf dem Boden lag ein Kind um die sechzehn Jahre alt. Der Junge lag in einer Blutlache. Severus sprang auf und rannte zu der zusammen gekrümmten Gestalt. Er erhielt keine Antwort und so ließ er den Jungen auf das daneben stehende Sofa schweben. Es war niemand den er kannte. Bestimmt kein Schüler Hogwarts. So weit er feststellen konnte, hatte der Junge einige gebrochene Knochen, inklusive geprellter Rippen. Aber was ihn am meisten verwunderte, waren die vielen Narben und Prellungen die das Gesicht und den Körper übersäten. Eindeutig ein Zeichen von Misshandlung. Er war gerade dabei den Arm des Jungen zu heilen, als sich das Kind bewegte. „Hallo?", sprach Severus behutsam. Dabei fühlte er sich etwas albern. Der Junge öffnete seine Augen und als Severus ihn ansah, erkannte er ein Funken der Überraschung über die Charakterzüge des Jungen huschen. Eine Minute später, war die Überraschung hinter einer gleichgültigen Kälte bedeckt. Faszinierend. Severus kannte nur wenige, die ihre wahren Gefühle so kontrollieren konnten. Was Severus bis auf die Knochen gefrieren ließ, waren die Augen des Kindes. Sie waren eisig blau, die Farbe des tiefen, mysteriösen Meeres. Doch anstatt der üblichen Unschuld, die er alltäglich sah, war da nur eine harte, kalte Flanke. Das waren nicht die Augen eines unbekümmerten Kindes, sondern die Augen eines alten Mannes, der zu viel in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie starrten sich an und es schien wie eine Ewigkeit. Endlich unterbrach Severus die Stille. „Darf ich fragen, wer du bist und was du hier machst?" Er verlieh, so gut es ging, seiner Stimme einen höhnischen und bitteren Klang. Das Kind starrte ihn an, sein Blick durchdrang seine Seele, hielt ihn an die Wand gerichtet. „Ich bin Sebastien!" „Was machst du hier?" Der Junge musterte ihn kontinuierlich. Severus spürte eine mächtige magische Aura in der Luft. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich war weggetreten!" Die Jungenstimme war flach und emotionslos. Severus starrte den Jungen für einen Moment an, bevor er in einer etwas sanfteren Tonlage zu ihm sprach: „Was ist mit dir passiert?"„Nichts!"Die Kinderstimme war fest und Severus erschauderte bei dem leichten Klang einer Drohung. Es war deutlich, dass Sebastien kein weiteres Argument tolerieren würde. Der Zaubertränke Meister starrte ihn für einen Moment fest an, bevor er weiter sprach: „Also schön. Fürs Erste wirst du hier bleiben. Morgen werde ich mit Professor Dumbledore darüber reden. Komm!" Severus beobachtete wie das Kind versuchte aufzustehen. Er schien sehr wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein. Der Zaubertränke Meister beachtete dies, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und ergriff Sebastiens Schultern. „Danke!" Das war das erste Mal, dass der Junge eher aufrichtig als defensiv schien. Severus, dem die Unbehaglichkeit des Kindes, sich auf jemandem zu verlassen, nicht entgangen war, schwieg. Er half Sebastien zu seinem Zimmer. Severus beobachtete, wie der Junge schwankend ins Bett kletterte und kaum das er lag auch schon eingeschlafen war. Unbewusst nahm er die Decke, zog sie über den jungen Körper und deckte ihn damit zu. Nicht das er sich noch eine Erkältung hinzuzog. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Warum dachte er jetzt an so etwas? Muss am Schlafmangel liegen. Er verließ den Raum, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Er legte sich hin und schlief schnell ein.  
  
Plötzlich schreckte Severus von einem lauten, durchdringenden Schrei, aus seinem Schlaf auf. Was ging da vor sich? Sebastien... im Wohnzimmer... Die Erinnerungen kamen schnell wieder. Die Schreie schienen aus dem Zimmer des Jungen zu kommen. Was konnte nur passiert sein? Er sprang auf, zog sich seine Robe an und rannte, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, die Halle hinunter. Er stieß, mit einem Zauberspruch auf den Lippen, die Tür auf. Er trat ein und fand... ...Das Kind schlug, auf dem Bett, um sich. Tretend, schreiend. „Nein, NEIN! Es ist nicht meine Schuld...Ich wusste es nicht..." Severus seufzte erleichtert. Es war nur ein Albtraum. „Sebastien!", rief er laut, in der Hoffnung das Kind zu wecken. Sebastien schien ihn nicht zu hören. Sein strampeln wurde immer wilder und seine Schreie schwollen an Lautstärke und Intensität an. Severus griff nach dem Jungen. Der Junge wies Zeichen des Cruciatus Fluches auf: ringend, zuckend, sich in ersichtlichen Schmerzen krümmend... Seine Finger gruben sich in die Handflächen, die Zähne biss er wütend auf die Lippen und brachte sie somit zum Bluten... Aber wie konnte das angehen? Das Kind hatte nur einen Albtraum... Wie konnte ein Albtraum, bloß solche Schmerzen hervorrufen? „SEBASTIEN!", schrie Severus als der Junge plötzlich vom Bett aufsprang und die Augen verrollte. Der Zaubertränke Meister streckte sich nach ihm aus, erwischte die Schulter des Jungen und drückte ihn nach unten. Sebastiens Augen fokussierten erneut. Severus erschauderte und spürte wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufrichteten. Die Augen des Jungen waren tiefe, überschattete Tümpel... Unverarbeitete Qual und Schuldgefühle loderten in den ausdrucksvollen Saphir Augen. Severus sah einen Schwall von Emotionen auflodern: Schmerz, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Wut, Bedauern, Hilflosigkeit, Reue, Verletztheit, Schuld, Ablehnung... all das und mehr. Zu viele Gefühle auf einmal um sie zu beschreiben... Doch da war noch was anderes. Der Zaubertränke Meister konnte es nicht beschreiben... Das waren Augen von jemandem der gezwungen und in die Ecke getrieben worden war, von jemandem der lange durchgehalten hatte, um für jede mögliche Tat die Freundlichkeit von der Welt zu erhalten. Da war keine Hoffnung mehr zum Überleben. Die Isolation und Leere dieser Augen erschraken den Zaubertränke Meister zu tiefst. Mit einem plötzlichen Zucken, fokussierten die Augen des Jungen einmal mehr. Severus sah, dass Sebastiens Handflächen an den Stellen bluteten, an dem seine Nägel sich eingegraben hatten. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus etwas ungeschickt, nach dem er dem Jungen einen Beruhigungstrank überreicht hatte. Er konnte den hilflosen Blick, den er gesehen hatte, einfach nicht vergessen. Er hatte sich oft wertlos und leer gefühlt, nach den vielen Qualen, die er auf den Todessertreffen mit Voldemort gesehen hatte, aber das hier... das war nur ein Junge. Ein reines Kind. Was hatte ihn in diese Lage gebracht? „Mir geht's gut!", kam die vorsichtige, defensive Antwort. Die Augen waren wieder einmal unlesbar. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie geweckt habe, Sir!" „Hast du diese Träume öfters?" Ein Nicken. „Sind sie immer so... brutal?" Sebastien blickte Severus an, es war ein durchdringender Blick. Die Augen schienen den Zaubertränke Meister zu versteinern... Als er tief in diese Augen schaute, sah er Wut, Schrecken, Einsamkeit und... war das ein Funken von Mitleid? Severus erschauderte... dieser wissende Blick, so als wüsste der Junge von seiner tiefsten Furcht und Scham... „Kommt drauf an!" Der Zaubertränke Meister riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken. Die Unbehaglichkeit des Jungen spürend, verließ er schnell den Raum. Als er einen Moment später zurückkehrte, händigte er dem Jungen einen Traumlos Schlaftrank aus. Sebastiens Augen klebten an Severus' Gesicht als er mit einem Schluck den Trank leerte. Als er ins Bett kroch, flüsterte der Junge: „Danke. Gute Nacht, Sir!" Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, antwortete Severus sanft: „Gute Nacht, Sebastien!"  
  
Ende des 2. Kapitels  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Ü/N: Kann mich da nur anschließen ;) Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob mir dieses Kapitel gelungen ist. Einige Sätze waren dabei, wo ich Minutenlang drüber gegrübelt habe. Ich hoffe dennoch es kommt dem Original gleich!  
  
Vielen Lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews, die ihr geschrieben habt.  
  
silberstreif: Obwohl das ein sehr guter Gedanke war, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Er bleibt bei unserem Severus  
  
Beta – Interessierte BITTE MELDEN!!! DRINGEND GESUCHT! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Ü/N: Ein ganz dickes Knuddel an meine Beta Maria. Vielen Lieben Dank! 

Und danke für die reichlichen Reviews die ihr geschrieben habt. Es geht auch schon mit dem 3. Kapitel weiter.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry wachte mit einem Ächzen auf. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig wohl. Nein, er war definitiv nicht bei den Dursleys. Seine Augen schnappten auf als er sich an die gestrigen Ereignisse erinnerte: Das Feuer, Lady Shiara, Snape...  
  
Harry versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, wich jedoch zurück als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Die Prellungen, die von seinem Onkel herrührten, waren auf seiner bleichen Haut sichtbarer als sonst. Außerdem war er nicht in der Verfassung etwas zu essen. Nicht nach diesem Traum...  
  
Er erschauderte, als er sich den Traum ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Er musste den Tod von Cedric und Sirius wieder erleben; hatten ihn angeklagt sie umgebracht zu haben. Er hatte sich schrecklich gefühlt, geblendet aufgeschrieen, als sein Pate abermals vornüber stürzte, quer durch den Raum glitt und unter dem Schleier aus dem Blick verschwand, als Voldemorts kühle Stimme verklang:  
  
Töte den Überflüssigen.  
  
Harry erschauderte unwillkürlich. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde Cedric nichts bedeuten. Als wenn der Hufflepuff nicht anderes war als ein Überflüssiger, ein Fehler. Wieder einmal brannte seine Narbe, von Zeit zu Zeit lästig prickelnd. Doch das Schlimmste von allem war, dass Snape ihn gesehen hatte, wie er sich im Traum wand, seine Schwäche gesehen, hörte seine Schreie und sein weinen.  
  
Die Uhr läutete das Frühstück ein, doch Harry ignorierte es deutlich. Er wollte nicht essen, wollte Snape nicht begegnen. Und außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass er ohne hinzufallen aufstehen könnte.  
  
Es war äußerst langweilig. Zum Glück schmückten Bücherregale und Bücher die Flanke des Raumes. Er spähte nach dem Buchdeckel. Er sah ein Buch mit dem Titel: "Zaubertränke: Die Kunst des Zaubertrank Brauens."‚Ha!', dachte Harry bitter. ‚Stell dir vor, wenn Snape wüsste, dass Harry Potter in seiner Bibliothek sitzt und von allen Sachen ausgerechnet über Zaubertränke las.' Er erhob seine Stimme und rief: „Accio Zaubertrankbuch!"  
  
Ein Dutzend verschiedener Bücher flogen quer durch den Raum und landeten direkt vor Harry. Er nahm ein ganz spezielles Buch heraus und verbannte den Rest der Bücher zurück quer durch den Raum, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verlieren.  
  
Er schnippte das Buch, welches er gewählt hatte, auf und blätterte zur ersten Seite. Er war ungefähr am lesen, als er plötzlich versteinert inne hielt. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit der Wucht einer Steinwand. Er hatte es geschafft das Buch ohne Zauberstab herbeizurufen! Er fasste seine gesamte Stärke auf und versuchte es erneut. „Accio Pergament!"  
  
Das übrig gebliebene Pergamentstück flog in seine wartende Hand. Harry starrte es ungläubig an. ‚Interessant!', dachte er amüsiert. ‚Vielleicht funktioniert es ja nur bei Sammel- und Bannzauber.' Um seine Theorie zu überprüfen, hob er seine Hand und konzentrierte sich auf das Zaubertrankbuch mit fester Stimme sagte er: „Wingardium Leviosa!"Zu seiner Überraschung flog das Buch hoch in die Luft.  
  
Nach kurzer Übungszeit, konnte Harrys bereits die meisten Zaubersprüche, die er bis jetzt in der Schule gelernt hatte, dennoch kostete es ihn eine Menge an Energie und Kraft. Er seufzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die zauberstablose Magie, ihm eines Tages nützlich werden könnte. Tief in seinem Herz verborgen, wusste er, dass er eines Tages Voldemort begegnen und besiegen musste. Und er würde jede Hilfe benötigen, die er kriegen konnte.  
  
Seufzend öffnete er das Buch und begann darin zu lesen.  
  
Severus wartete geduldig auf die Ankunft von Albus. Er hatte dem Schulleiter über Sebastien eine Eule geschickt und Albus war damit einverstanden gewesen ihn zu treffen.  
  
Und Sebastien. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch machte er sich um den Jungen Sorgen. Es war bereits Mittagszeit und der Junge war nicht zum Frühstück oder Mittag erschienen.  
  
Es gab einen Knall im Feuer und Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Kamin. Die Robe flatterte majestätisch.  
  
„Ah, guten Abend, Severus. Wie schön dich zu sehen!"  
  
„Guten Abend, Schulleiter!", knurrte Severus. Er ärgerte sich über den Optimismus und die Fröhlichkeit von Albus.  
  
„Ich erhielt deine Eule bezüglich Sebastiens."Setzte Albus fort. „Kann ich ihn sehen?"  
  
„Natürlich!"  
  
Er läutete eine Glocke und schickte einen Hauselfen um Sebastien holen zu gehen. Er beobachtete, wie eine Minute später der Junge in den Raum spazierte. Für einen Moment blitzte Überraschung über die Gesichtszüge des Kindes. Dann war sie weg, so schnell wie sie gekommen war.  
  
„Sebastien.", sagte Severus. „Das ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."  
  
„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Das war etwas in dieser Stimme, die Tonlage, der schlichtweg bekannt klang. Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf Albus' Stimme.  
  
„...ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen müssen. Beantworte sie, wenn du kannst!", sagte Dumbledore in dem Moment.  
  
„Ja, Sir!"Sebastien nickte verstehend. Seine Augen verrieten keinerlei Emotionen.  
  
„Wie ist dein vollständiger Name und wer sind deine Eltern?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Sebastien.", antwortete der Junge. „Ich bin ein Waise. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wer mich großgezogen hat, daher kenne ich meinen Nachnamen auch nicht."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. „Wie alt bist du?"  
  
„Sechzehn, Sir!"  
  
„Ich nehme mal an, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wie du in Snape Manor gelandet bist?"Die Augen des Schulleiters zwinkerten fröhlich.  
  
„Das ist richtig!"  
  
„Gut, gut. Jetzt wirst du fürs erste bei Severus bleiben. In ein paar Wochen wirst du nach Hogwarts gehen und die Schulausbildung in der sechsten Klasse absolvieren. Bis zum Schuljahresbeginn, musst du dir einen entsprechenden Nachnamen für dich überlegt haben. Du bist nun entlassen!"  
  
„Danke, Sir!"Der Junge verließ eiligst den Raum.  
  
„Severus.", sagte Dumbledore. „Du musst in Gegenwart von Sebastien, mit dem was du sagst und tust, vorsichtig sein. Er ist ein sehr sensibles Kind. Er hat viel mehr erlebt, als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst."  
  
Severus schaute den Schulleiter neugierig an. Woher wusste Albus das jetzt schon wieder? „Du wirst ihn über die Narben und Prellungen fragen müssen. Doch sei behutsam und ermutigend; er ist kein normales Kind. Und du wirst ihm, bis Schuljahresbeginn, in den verschiedensten Lehrfächern unterrichten müssen." Albus holte eine kleine, silberne Taschenuhr hervor und warf einen Blick darauf. „Ach du meine Güte! Ich muss nun wirklich gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus." Der Schulleiter nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver, trat ins Feuer und verschwand.  
  
Seufzend ging Severus zurück um seine Papiere zu sortieren.  
  
Um sieben Uhr abends, spürte Harry ein wenig Hunger und ging die Treppen runter, um sich was zu essen.  
  
Nach dem Essen wollte er gerade zurück zu seinem Raum gehen, als Severus ihn aufhielt. „Sebastien, ich wünsche mit dir zu sprechen!"  
  
„Ja, Sir!", antwortete er. Seine Stimme war emotionslos und zeugte nicht von seiner Neugierde. „Was gibt's?"  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, aber dennoch muss ich fragen. Wie bist du an die Narben und Prellungen gekommen? Sebastien, wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss ich es wissen!"  
  
Bei dieser Frage versteifte sich Harry. Panik stieg in seiner Brust auf, als die Bilder von Onkel Vernon ins Gedächtnis trat: die Schärfe, das Küchenmesser, welches sich in seine Brust schneidet, der Blick grausamen Entzückens auf Vernons Gesicht, das Sausen der Peitsche, ihn gnadenlos schlagend, wieder und wieder...  
  
„Antworte mir, Junge!"Snapes Stimme war laut und klang verärgert.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme, wie die seines Onkels, in der Luft verklang. Aus Gewohnheit heraus, erhob er seine Arme schützend vors Gesicht, bereit den Schlag, der kommen würde, dass wusste er, abzuwehren. Er begann zu zittern. ‚Nein!', dachte er. ‚Nicht vor Snape!' Doch es half alles nichts. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er sich an den Schmerz und das Leid erinnerte...  
  
Plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr standhalten. Ohne dass er Snapes Rufe nach ihm wahrnahm, rannte er aus dem Raum und verschwand unten in der Halle.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, aber dennoch muss ich fragen. Wie bist du an die Narben und Prellungen gekommen? Sebastien, wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss ich es wissen!"Severus versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. Er bemerkte nicht, wie der Junge sich auf einmal versteifte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens, begann der Zaubertränke Meister ärgerlich zu werden. Was dachte sich der Junge dabei ihn zu ignorieren? „Antworte mir, Junge!", bellte er.  
  
Dieses Mal war die Reaktion offensichtlich. Der Junge kauerte sich zusammen, duckte sich als er seine Hände vors Gesicht warf. Severus verfluchte sich selbst für seine Vergesslichkeit. Hatte Albus ihn nicht gerade erst darum gebeten, den anderen nicht zu bedrängen und vorsichtig zu sein?  
  
„Sebastien, Sebastien...", rief er. Seine Stimme hielt er weich und beruhigend und ließ die übliche Note der Drohung gänzlich weg.  
  
Der Junge schien ihn nicht zu hören. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Kind und rannte aus dem Raum. Severus folgte ihm sofort.  
  
Er fand den Jungen in einer Ecke der Bibliothek. In einem Ball zusammen gerollt, zitterte er.  
  
„Sebastien, es ist okay, du bist sicher..."Severus streckte den Arm aus und legte seine Hand ungewiss auf die Schulter des Jungen.  
  
Sebastien schien ängstlich und zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen. Wimmernd rollte er sich nur noch mehr zusammen. Er umklammerte seine Knie und zog sie bis zur Brust hoch.  
  
„Sebastien.", sagte Severus erneut. „Es ist okay, niemand wird dir was antun..."  
  
Die Worte hatten überhaupt keinen Effekt auf den Jungen. Wenn überhaupt möglich rollte der Junge sich nur noch mehr zusammen.  
  
Severus verließ den Raum und brachte kurz darauf eine Flasche des Beruhigungstranks mit. Er ging zum Jungen hinüber wurde jedoch plötzlich gestoppt. Vorsichtig betrachtete er den Jungen und sah, dass er einen Schild um sich herum geschaffen hatte. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Gegenspruch, der das Schild aufhob.  
  
Als er versuchte, sich dem Jungen anzunähern, schrie er auf. Ein blaues Licht erschien wie aus dem Nichts und schlug den Zaubertränke Meister in die Brust. Der Schlag schmiss ihn an die Wand.  
  
Der blaue Lichtstrahl umkreiste und umkreiste den weinenden Jungen. Das blaue Licht wirbelte und wurde immer schneller und schneller...  
  
In dem Moment, wo Severus aufschaute, war das blaue Licht verblasst und an der Stelle, an der bis eben noch der Junge gesessen hatte, gab es nichts mehr. Sebastien war verschwunden. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Ü/N: Wieder ein dickes Knuddel an Maria, für ihre tolle Beta- Arbeit. Bussi!  
  
A/N (Firestar038): Dieses Update kann einwenig unrealistisch wirken, die Idee ist mir so in den Kopf gekommen, so bitte vergebt mir. Ich hoffe ihr genießt es!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Als Harry die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einem Bett in einem schmalen, weißen Raum wieder.  
  
Er schaute auf und sah einen Mann mit langer, rötlich brauner Robe mit goldenem Saum. Der Mann bereitete eine Art von Zaubertrank vor, er zerschnitt fachmännisch, wie Harry feststellte, Weidenrinde.  
  
„Hallo?", rief er ungewiss aus.  
  
Der Mann drehte sich um, als er sah, dass Harry aufgewacht war. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Salazar! Rowena! Helga!", rief er. "Er ist aufgewacht!"  
  
Einen Moment später, kamen drei weitere in den Raum gestürmt. Als erstes kam ein Mann mit dunklem schwarzem Haar; er trug eine grüne Robe, welche im Licht aufleuchtete. Als nächstes kam eine Frau mit Haselnussbraunen Augen herein gerannt. Ihr Haar war einen reichliche Schattierung von dunkelrot und ihre Roben waren Saphir blau. Zum Schluss trat eine große Frau ein, ihre sanften, grünen Augen leuchteten auf; ihr ordentliches honigfarbenes Haar wehte hinter ihr. Ihre Robe war hell Gelb.  
  
"Gott sei Dank bist du aufgewacht!", sagte die Frau mit der blauen Robe, mit einem Lächeln. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seine Narben. Ein blaues Licht strahlte von ihrer Hand ab und die Narbe verschwand. Sie setzte dies fort, bis schließlich sein Körper Narbenfrei war.  
  
Nach dem er angezogen wurde und viele Zaubertränke geschluckt hatte, fragte Harry schließlich ängstlich: „Ähm...Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich bin und wer Sie sind?"  
  
Der Mann mit der rötlich braunen Robe lachte. „Oh, ja natürliche, die Einleitung muss gemacht werden.", lachte er. „Ich bin Godric Gryffindor und das, "er zeigte auf den Mann mit der grünen Robe, „Ist Salazar Slytherin. Wenn du irgendwelche üblen Gerüchte über ihn gehört hast, lass dir versichern, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Die Lady mit dem roten Haar ist Rowena Rawenclaw, und zum Schluss, dass ist Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
„Du bist in einer alternativen Dimension.", unterbrach hier Salazar. „Young One, dein Schicksal ist es dem Licht zu helfen, das Dunkle, welches die Welt zu übernehmen droht, zu bezwingen. Du bist der einzige der die Stärke und die Fähigkeit hat dies zu tun. Und deshalb bist du heute hier um zu lernen."  
  
„Aber", begann Harry verwirrt. „Ähm... um nicht unverschämt oder so zu klingen, warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich mein, ich bin nur der Junge-der-lebte. Warum wurde ich zum lernen hierher gebracht? Muss ich nicht angeblich nach Hogwarts gehen?"  
  
"Du wurdest nach Gryffindor eingeteilt, doch der Sprechende Hut wünschte dich nach Slytherin einzuteilen, stimmt's?", unterbrach Rowena, als Harry nickte. „Hast du dich nie darüber gewundert, warum? Mein Kind, es ist deswegen, weil du der Erbe von Gryffindor und Slytherin bist."  
  
"Was?", Harry schnappte nach Luft, war geschockt über sein Glauben hinaus. Ich muss träumen., dachte er benommen. "Wie kann das angehen?" „Unsere Erben haben sich dafür entschlossen, um jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, andere Nachnamen auszuwählen. Godrics Erbe wählte den Namen Potter, Während Salazars Erbe den Namen Frostpine wählte. Henry Frostpine hatte nur eine Tochter, Maria Frostpine, die Nobilius Potter einzigen Sohn, Harold Potter, heiratete. Sie waren deine Ur-ur-urgroßväter. Daher bist du der einzige Erbe von Salazar und Gryffindor."  
  
„Du bist hierher gebracht worden...", sagte Helga. „... zwecks Ausbildung in zweierlei Hinsicht. 1. weil du der Erbe von Godric und Salazar bist und 2. musst du Voldemort besiegen."  
  
„Voldemort ist kein Erbe von Slytherin."Sagte Salazar mit Abscheu. Ein höhnisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er wurde wieder Ernst, als er sich Harry zuwandte. „Kind, trotz all der Geschichten, die du wahrscheinlich gehört hast, versichere ich dir, dass ich nicht im Geringsten böse bin, wie jeder Mann sagt. Du wirst trainiert werden, in jeder sich nur vorstellbarer Hinsicht, welches um genau zu sein, drei Jahre in Anspruch nehmen wird. Wenn drei Jahre um sind, wirst du in deine Dimension zurückkehren. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen, es werden nur drei Tage in deiner Dimension vergehen. Dann solltest du lernen zu kämpfen und dem Licht helfen."  
  
„Ich...", Harry war sprachlos. „Aber was haben Helga und Rowena mit all dem zu tun?"  
  
"Young One.", sagte Rowena. "Obwohl du der Erbe von Godric und Salazar bist und trotz dem Fakt, dass du in Gryffindor bist, hast du unentdeckte Eigenschaften in dir. Du hast die Eigenschaften aller vier Häuser in dir: du hast Mut und Tapferkeit, doch bist du listig und gerissen. Du nutzt deinen Verstand und du bist in den meisten Fächern der Beste. Und das wichtigste von alles, du bleibst der Seite des Lichts loyal. Und Intelligenz und Loyalität sind die Eigenschaften von Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff."  
  
„Ich verstehe!", sagte Harry benommen. „Ich..."  
  
„Sag nichts.", sagte Salazar. „Ich weiß du musst im Moment geschockt sein, aber es hilft nichts. Wenn du nach drei Jahren zurück in deine Dimension willst, wirst du mit dem Training alsbald beginnen müssen. Ich werde dich in Zaubertränke, in den vielen verschiedenen Sprachen und in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichten."Als er sah, wie Harry zurückwich, fügte er hinzu. „Kind, du musst über die Dunkle Kunst Beschied wissen, wenn du erfolgreich sein willst. Godric wird dich in Verteidigung, Heilung, Quidditch und Verwandlung unterrichten. Rowena wird die Zaubersprüche, Animagus Verwandlung, Apparation und Historische Runen übernehmen. Helga wird dich in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und Arithmatik unterrichten. Außerdem wirst du in deiner Geschwindigkeit, Schnelligkeit, Fähigkeiten und so weiter trainiert werden. Wir beginnen morgen mit dem Unterricht. Jetzt, wirst du erstmal schön schlafen und dann beginnen wir morgen."  
  
„Okay!", antwortete Harry immer noch benommen. Er schloss seine Augen und sein letzter Satz lautete: „Gute Nacht an alle!"  
  
„Was ist passiert, Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape saß in seinem Stuhl und berichtete Dumbledore was mit Sebastien geschehen war. „Und als ich hoch schaute, war er weg."  
  
Dumbledore sah alt und müde aus, sein Zwinkern war aus den Augen verschwunden. „Auch ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten, Severus. Harry Potter ist Tod."  
  
"Was?" Severus sprang auf. Es war wahr, er mochte Potter nicht, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass e den Jungen Tod sehen wollte. „Wie ist das passiert?"  
  
„„Todesser haben im Haus Feuer gelegt und versiegelten die Türe und Fenster. Alles was drinnen war, ist zur Asche geworden."  
  
Der Zaubertränke Meister setzte sich fassungslos hin. „Weiß der Rest der Zaubererwelt schon Bescheid?"  
  
„Harrys Freunde wissen schon Bescheid und der Artikel wird im Tagespropheten in genau vier Stunden erscheinen. Und nun..."fuhr Dumbledore fort. „...ist Sebastien auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Wir können nicht einfach losgehen und nach ihm suchen; nach alle was wir wissen, könnte er in Nord Amerika sein. Wir werden jetzt einfach warten müssen."Der Schulleiter stand auf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, Severus. Paß auf dich auf. Ich sehe dich später." Damit war er weg und hinterließ einen über das Geschehene brütenden Zaubertränke Meister.  
  
„Kind.", sagte Salazar. „Drei Jahre sind nun vergangen seit du hier in dieser Dimension, das erste Mal, erschienen bist. Heute solltest du gehen und in deine Welt zurückkehren."  
  
Harry Potter stand vor Salazar, Godric, Rowena und Helga. Er schaute seine Mentoren an, die ihm durch alles, in den letzten Jahren, hindurch geholfen hatten. Seine Augen brannten, als er die Tränen des Schmerzes unterdrückte. „Ich weiß, Salazar.", sagte er traurig, seine Stimme voller Schmerz. „Ich werde euch alle vermissen. Was hätte ich nur ohne euch gemacht?"  
  
"Bevor du gehst, Little One.", sagte Godric. „Haben wir ein Geschenk für dich!"Er nahm eine große Box und händigte es Harry aus.  
  
Harry nahm die Box und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Darinnen befand sich ein glitzerndes Schwert, wunderschön und doch so tödlich. Eingraviert waren die Initialen von Godric, Salazar, Rowena und Helga. Auf dem Griff befand sich ein großer Juwel, unterteil in vier Quartiere. Ein Quartier war blutrot, ein anderes saftig grün. Die letzten beiden waren Saphir blau und scheinendes gelb. Die Farben ergänzten sich wunderschön zusammen, die Stücke kamen zusammen und ergaben ein Ganzes.  
  
„Danke!", flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Nur zusammen, gemeinschaftlich, werden sie in der Lage sein, die Dunkelheit zu besiegen.", sagte Godric. „Und nun hat jeder von uns noch einen Rat für dich. Mein Rat ist, Little One, dich zu öffnen und die Hilfe zu akzeptieren von deren die du liebst. Nicht jeder ist das, was er zu sein scheint."  
  
„Mein Rat.", sagte Salazar. „Ist es niemals deine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Sei glücklich oder traurig, ja, aber drücke sie niemals im Gesicht aus. Deine Feinde werden diese Schwäche gegen dich verwenden um dich zu verletzen."  
  
„Oh, Salazar, hör auf so ein Blödmann zu sein!", lachte Godric. „Musst du so... listig sein?"  
  
„Ach, halt den Mund.", giftete Salazar.  
  
Harry lachte. So Weise, wie die vier Gründer waren, so kindisch konnten sie manchmal sein.  
  
„Hört auf damit, Jungs!", schimpfte Rowena als sie sich an Harry wand. „Mein Rat an dich: Erinnere dich, deine Intelligenz und Weisheit zu gebrauchen. Und was immer auch passieren mag, du bist nicht allein. Wir werden für dich immer da sein."  
  
„Und zum Schluss, Harry.", fügte Helga hinzu. „Bleib dem Licht loyal und glaub an dich selbst. Glaube und du bist erfolgreich."  
  
„Ich danke euch viel Mals.", flüsterte Harry. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Die letzten drei Jahre waren die glücklichsten meines Lebens."  
  
„Es war uns ein Vergnügen, Liebes!", sagte Rowena.  
  
„Es ist Zeit zu gehen.", sagte Salazar ernst. „Bist du bereit?"  
  
„So bereit wie ich es immer bin!", sagte Harry und kniff seine Augen zu.  
  
Es gab einen Lichtwirbel und der Junge-der-lebte war weg.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und fand sich selbst in der Bibliothek wieder, genau da, wo er vor drei Jahren verschwunden war. Nur das in dieser Welt es drei Tage waren!", erinnerte er sich selbst.  
  
Er ging in seinen Raum und versteckte das Schwert in seinem Koffer. Dann ging er in das Wohnzimmer um nach Severus zu suchen.  
  
Der Zaubertränke Meister fand er, aufmerksam ein Buch lesend, auf dem Sofa.  
  
„Professor Snape?", fragte Harry.  
  
Der Lehrer schaute auf und Harry sah viele Emotionen in diesen Obsidian Augen aufblitzen. Überraschung, Erleichterung, Freude und letzt endlich Ärger.  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Snape, sich über ihn erhebend. „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie besorgt Professor Dumbledore und ich waren?"  
  
„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Harry, doch er war nicht länger ängstlich. Die letzten Jahre in denen so etwas passiert war, hätte er sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, aber nicht jetzt nachdem was passiert ist. Nicht nach dem Salazar und die anderen ihn unterrichtet hatten. „Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht erzählen."  
  
„Sebastien.", sagte Snape, mit gefährlicher Stimmlage. „Ich bin dazu gezwungen einen Spruch gegen dich zu wenden, wenn du mir nicht bereitwillig antwortest."  
  
„Dann tun Sie es!", antwortete Harry ruhig. Nach allem werde ich wohl in der Lage sein, dass was er vor hat zu bekämpfen. Plötzlich hörte er Helgas Stimme in seinem Kopf. Glaube an dich selbst. Glaube und du wirst erfolgreich sein!  
  
Severus schaute ihn für einen Moment entnervt an, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und auf Harry zeigte. „Legilimens!"  
  
Harry entleerte seine Gedanken, bevor er murmelte: "Protegro!"  
  
Der Schild Zauberspruch absorbierte Snapes Zauberspruch. Der Zaubertränke Meister schaute ihn fassungslos an. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry sich darüber amüsiert.  
  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Snape endlich. „ Es gibt keinen Weg den Spruch /zublocken/!"  
  
Harry antwotete nicht.  
  
"Also, du sagst mir immer noch nichts?", knurrte der Zaubertränke Meister endlich.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Sir!", antwortete Harry. „Aber ich kann es nicht!"  
  
„Gut!", murrte Snape. "Übrigens hat Professor Dumbledore mit darum gebeten, dich, vor Schuljahresbeginn, in allen Lehrfächern zu unterrichten, damit du mit den anderen mitkommst."  
  
„Ähm.... Ich glaube nicht, dass das Notwendig ist, Sir!", antwortete Harry, Er wusste, dass das ganze Training mit Godric und den anderen ihm erlauben würde gute Noten zu schreiben.  
  
„Dumbledore beharrt darauf, also wirst du machen, was er sagt."Snape schaute wahrscheinlich wütend. Harry lächelte innerlich als er antwortete.  
  
„Wie Sie meinen, Sir!"  
  
„Wir werden so schnell wie möglich beginnen.", sagte Snape. „Sag mir, was sind deine Lieblingsfächer?"  
  
„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, Sir.", antwortete Harry. Er lächelte liebevoll, als er sich an die Lehrstunden, die er zusammen mit Godric und Salazar verbrachte, erinnerte.  
  
„Wir werden mit Verteidigung beginnen, denn Dumbledore möchte das du so schnell wie möglich unterrichtet werden sollst.", sagte Snape. „Geh und hole deinen Zauberstab."  
  
Harry rannte die Treppe hoch zu seinem Koffer und packte ein Halstuch aus. Darin eingewickelt befanden sich zwei Zauberstäbe. Der eine war der, den er gekauft hatte, als er Erstklässler war; der andere war ein langer, schwarzer Zauberstab, den Godric und Salazar ihn gegeben hatte. Er nahm den schwarzen Zauberstab, schloss den Koffer und rannte die Treppen wieder runter.  
  
„Ich nehme mal an, dass du die wesentlichen Zaubersprüche kennst, daher werde ich keine Zeit damit verschwenden, sie dir noch einmal beizubringen. Wir werden mit einem Duell beginnen."Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, entfernte Snape die Möbel aus dem Raum und erschuf eine weite Fläche. „Kennst du die Grundsätze?"  
  
„Ja, Sir!", antwortete Harry. „Die Duellanten schütteln sich die Hände und verbeugen sich voreinander, dann entfernten sie sich langsam voneinander bis sie einen bestimmten Abstand erreicht haben. Normalerweise wird das Duell auf einer Art Bühne ausgetragen. Wenn eine Person hinfällt und nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Sekunden aufsteht, oder sie ihren Zauberstab verlieren, dann gewinnt der andere."  
  
„Richtig.", bellte Snape. „Heute will ich nur sehen, wie viel du vom Duellieren verstehst. Schmeiß irgendeinen Zauberspruch oder Fluch gegen mich, solang es nicht gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Natürlich werde ich zurückschlagen, so dass du auch mit dem Blocken und Ducken der Zaubersprüche, die ich dir entgegen werfe, arbeiten musst. Ich werde fortgeschrittene Sprüche verwenden, die du wahrscheinlich nicht alle kennst. Verstanden?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
Lass uns beginnen!"  
  
Nach dem Händeschütteln und verbeugen, bewegte Harry bis ans andere Ende der Bühne. Snape begann sofort Flüche Harry entgegen zu schmettern, die er nicht kannte. Doch es war merkwürdig, als wenn er fühlen konnte, welche Flüche ihm entgegen schmettern würde. Er hatte keine Probleme damit sich zu ducken, die Flüche zu blocken oder zu reflektieren. Er konnte erkennen, dass Snape überrascht war. Nach einer Weile fing der Professor damit an die Flüche immer schneller hintereinander zu schmettern, bis man die Flüche nur noch verschwommen sah. Noch immer hatten sie keinen Effekt auf Harrys Können.  
  
„Petrificus Totalus!", schrie Snape und feuerte den Fluch auf Harrys Seite.  
  
Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die rechte Seite von Snape und öffnete seinen Mund. Snape erkannte, was er vor hatte und sprang nach rechts, welches genau das war, was Harry sich erhofft hatte. In der aller letzten Sekunde veränderte er die Richtung des Zauberstabs und schrie: „Expilliarmus!"  
  
Snapes Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und Harry fing ihn leicht auf.  
  
„Hier ist Ihr Zauberstab, Professor!", sagte Harry, rot werdend, fühlte sich entnervt, bei der Art, wie Snape ihn anschaute.  
  
„Ich muss sagen, dass war erstaunlich, Sebastien.", sagte Snape und Harry war geschockt. Hatte /Severus Snape/ ihm /Harry Potter/ gerade ein Kompliment ausgesprochen? Kompliment von dem Zaubertränke Meister war sehr selten und Harry errötete, als er leise antwortete.  
  
„Danke, Sir!"  
  
„Ich werde dich Morgen zu deinem Unterricht wieder sehen. Du kannst gehen!"  
  
Harry verließ schnell den Raum und hinterließ einen fassungslosen Snape.  
  
„Ich muss schon sagen, dass hört sich wirklich verblüffend an!", sagte Dumbledore, als er seinen Freund anschaute.  
  
„Ist es!", stimmte Severus ihm zu. Er hatte dem Schulleiter von Sebastien berichtet. „Er hat es geschafft, mein eindringen in seinen Kopf abzuwehren und schlug mich in einem Duell."  
  
„Für einen so jungen Menschen hat er eine mächtige Aura!", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Es wäre sehr vorteilhaft, wenn er für die Seite des Lichts kämpfen würde!"  
  
„Ja, aber wer weiß? Er könnte ebenso gut ein Spion vom Dunklen Lord sein."  
  
"Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Obwohl seine Aura stark ist, ist es sauber und rein; das Kind ist offensichtlich unschuldig, denn ich kann keine Andeutung von Dunkler Magie feststellen."Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens fragte Dumbledore: „Severus, kann ich ihn über ein paar Sachen fragen?"  
  
„Natürlich, Albus, das heißt, wenn er bereit ist, sie zu beantworten." Severus erhob seine Stimme und rief nach dem Jungen.  
  
Eine Minute später, trat Sebastien in den Raum. Albus bemerkte sofort die Veränderung in seiner Aura; es war etwas... stärker, zuversichtlicher als vorher.  
  
„Sebastien.", begann Dumbledore. „Von Severus hörte ich, dass du es geschafft hast in gestern im Duell zu schlagen!?"  
  
Der Junge errötete und antwortete sofort: „Schulleiter, ich bin mir sicher, hätte mich leicht besiegt... da gibt es keinen Weg ihn zu schlagen. Er ist immer noch der Professor..."  
  
Severus war, von der Menge der Bescheidenheit die das Kind zeigte, überrascht; seinen eigenen Erfahrungen nach, waren Kinder in seinem Alter, normaler Weise lästige Gören, verweigerten zu glauben, dass sie falsch lagen. Besonders die Potter Göre. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Wohl wahr, ich glaube, dass Severus zu sanft zu dir war, deswegen werdet ihr erneut duellieren. Und dieses Mal, Severus, mach alles was du kannst; jeden erdenklichen Trick, den du gelernt hast. Ich glaube Sebastien hat ein großes Potenzial."Seine Augen zwinkerten fröhlich.  
  
„Aber...", stotterte Severus. „Die meisten Trick im duellieren beinhaltet die Unverzeihlichen... Natürlich nicht den Todesfluch.", fügt er schnell hinzu.  
  
„Benutz nicht die Unverzeih...", begann Dumbledore, wurde aber abrupt unterbrochen.  
  
„Schulleiter.", unterbrach Sebastien. „Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich Professor Snape darum beten die Unverzeihlichen in das Duell mit einzubeziehen."  
  
„Sebastien, sei vernünftig...", begann Dumbledore wieder einmal, als er sich vom Schock erholte, doch der Junge wollte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen.  
  
„Professor!", beharrte Sebastien. „Ich glaube, dass ich damit umgehen kann; ich bin vorher schon mit den Unverzeihlichen in Berührung gekommen. Es ist kein großes Abkommen!"  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, bei dem Satz, hoch. „Schulleiter, das ist unmöglich! Die Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen bringt hohe..."  
  
„Bitte, Professor!", flehte der Junge.  
  
„Also schön!", stimmte Dumbledore letzt endlich zu. „Und genau deswegen, bestehe ich darauf, dass das Duell jetzt beginnt. Ich werde euch beobachten, um eingreifen zu können, sollte etwas Drastisches passieren. Und wenn irgendetwas, IRGENDETWAS außer Kontrolle gerät, werden die Unverzeihlichen aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen."  
  
Sebastien lächelte matt. „Danke, Sir!"  
  
Sie verbreiteten sich in dem Raum und bereiteten sich auf das Duell vor.  
  
Ich stand vor Sebastien. Meinen Zauberstab fest in meiner Hand gepackt. Ich schaute in die Augen des Jungen; Entschlossenheit blitzte in den eisig blauen Augen auf.  
  
Nach dem Verbeugen und dem Händeschütteln, begab ich mich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes. Ich begann sofort mit das Duell mit verschiedenen fortgeschrittenen Flüchen.  
  
Sebastien duckte sich bei den Flüchen, die ich ihm zu schmetterte, leicht. Wenige Minuten nach dem Duell Beginn entschied ich mich dazu, mit den Unverzeihlichen anzufangen. Ich erhob meinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Imperio!"  
  
Lege deinen Zauberstab ab!, befahl ich fest durch meinen Verstand. Lege deinen Zauberstab ab!  
  
Ich war über die feste Entschlossenheit und Rebellion in dem Verstand des Jungen geschockt. „NEIN!", hörte ich ihn aufschreien. „Ich werde so etwas NICHT tun!"  
  
Es gab nur eine Sache den Imperius Fluch zu missachten und sich aufzulehnen: der Wille. Die Entschlossenheit des Jungen war erstaunlich; ich spürte niemals zuvor solch eine Auflehnung von einem so jungen Zauberer. Ich vermute, Albus hatte Recht; dieser Junge IST was besonderes.  
  
„Stupefy!", rief ich und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die rechte Seite des Jungen. Der Junge sah mich und hechtete auf die linke Seite. Genau das wollte ich. Sofort änderte ich die Richtung meines Zauberstabs und schrie aus: „CRUCIO!"Und bereute es sofort.  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als der Fluch direkt auf den Jungen schoss. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, so einen schmerzhaften Fluch zu gebrauchen? Hatte ich nicht schon genug Leute gefoltert? Das Kind würde sich jeden Moment verkrümmen und anfangen zu schreien... Wie gelähmt, beobachtete ich, als der Fluch immer näher und näher zu dem Jungen kam...  
  
Der Fluch traf und der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er zurück trat und sich zu mir umdrehte. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab. Ich war fassungslos, nein, vergiss es, das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts: Ich war ÜBERAUS fassungslos. Ich schmetterte eben gerade den Cruciatus Fluch, einer der schmerzhaftesten Flüche des Jahrhundert, gegen einen sechzehn Jahre alten Jungen und es schien ihn nicht einmal zu beeinflussen! Zu erwähnen sei noch der Fakt, dass ich den Fluch IMMER NOCH aufrecht erhielt. Und jetzt drehte sich Sebastien zu mir um, als wenn es ihn nicht im geringsten kümmerte.  
  
Ich schaffte es nur mich zu ducken, als er eine Körperklammer auf mich zu schmetterte. Dann, spürte ich wie mein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, als ich ihn leise sprechen hörte: „Imperio!"  
  
Ich beobachtete wie eingefroren, wie der Fluch meine Schulter traf. Ich fühle meine Kontrolle schwinden, als der Junge mir befiehlt den Zauberstab nieder zu legen. Langsam tue ich, wie er mir geheißen.  
  
„Gut gemacht!", klatschte Dumbledore, als Sebastien schließlich den Imperius Fluch von mir nimmt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor!", entschuldigte Sebastien sich bei mir. Für welchen Grund, kann ich nicht ergründen.  
  
Ich reagiere nicht; ich bin immer noch zu geschockt. Sebastien, ein Kind, ein reiner Junge, hat es geschafft den Imperius Fluch gegen mich auszusprechen, einen ehemaligen Todesser. Nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy war dazu in der Lage, und er ist einer der mächtigsten Todesser!  
  
Endlich erhole ich mich wieder und schau den Jungen, mit neu gefundenen Respekt, an. „In der Tat, gut gemacht!", sagte ich und der Junge errötete unter meinem Lob.  
  
„Ähm... das war doch nichts, Sir!", murmelte Sebastien. Sein Gesicht war vor Verlegenheit rot. Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Kind so bescheiden war, meinen eigenen Erfahrungen von Hogwarts nach, waren alle Kinder nichts wissende Idioten, die verweigerten zu glauben, dass sie falsch lagen. Besonders die Potter Göre. Meine Lippen kräuselten sich bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Du musstest schon einmal den Unverzeihlichen unterliegen?"  
  
Ich spürte Verwirrung in der Frage; erkannte Albus nicht, dass der Junge nicht darüber sprechen wollte?  
  
„Ja, Imperius und Cruciatus."Sebastien zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, bei der Erwähnung der am meisten gefürchtesten Flüche. Aus was bestand der Junge?  
  
Ich spürte brennenden Zorn; wer würde so etwas mit einem /Kind/ machen wollen? Und Sebastien, kein geringerer? Auch wenn ich es hasste es mir einzugestehen, dieser Junge verursachte keinen Ärger, wie /manch/ andere. Wieder reiste mein Verstand zu Potter. Wo wir von der Göre sprechen...  
  
"Schulleiter, was passierte mit Potter?" War es meine Einbildung oder hatte sich Sebastien gerade versteift? Ich schüttelte meine Gefühle ab und schaute den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Seine Beisetzung ist morgen und wird in Hogwarts, in der Großen Halle, statt finden. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr erscheint?"  
  
Ich nickte knapp. Auch wenn ich den Jungen nicht gemocht habe, hatte ich nicht gewollt, dass er tot ist. Ganz besonders nicht durch Todesser getötet. „Wie hat die Zaubererwelt darauf reagiert?"  
  
„Jeder ist in Panik.", antwortete Albus ernsthaft, das Zwinkern war aus den Augen verschwunden. „Jeder hat nun Angst, nun da der Junge-der-lebte fort ist." Ich nickt verstehend. Ich wusste, worüber der Schulleiter sprach; Schwach wie Potter nun einmal war, war er ein Zeichen der Hoffnung, hatte sich wie ein Held aufgeführt; er war jemand der es geschafft hatte den Dunklen Lord zu trotzen. Nun, da der Beweis und die Hoffnung weg war, war jeder außer sich.  
  
„Ich muss nun gehen!"Dumbledore überprüfte seine Uhr. "Ich werde euch dann morgen sehen, Severus, Sebastien." Mit einem wirbeln seiner Robe, verschwand er.  
  
Sebastien verließ den Raum als ich mit meiner Papierarbeit begann.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 4  
  
Ü/N: Und bitte das Reviewn nicht vergessen! gg 


	5. Kapitel 5

Ü/N: Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews! Ich möchte aber noch einmal betonen, dass diese FF NICHT MEINE ist, sondern Firestar038 gehört. Ich habe lediglich die Ehre, diese FF übersetzen zu dürfen.  
  
Leony: Da dies nicht meine FF ist, ist es eine Entscheidung, die Firestar038 treffen muss. Aber so weit ich die FF schon gelesen habe, ist sie eine Vater/Sohn Story.  
  
Und natürlich ein dickes Knuddel an Maria. Ohne dich wäre ich in manchen Situationen wirklich aufgeschmissen, siehe Vielsaft-Trank ;). Du weißt ja was ich meine. Dickes Dankeschön!  
  
E-Mail von Firestar038: emeraldphoenix038yahoo.ca Firestar038 würde sich sehr auf eine Mail von euch freuen, damit sie weiß, wie ihre FF bei euch ankommt  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Der Tag meiner so genannten 'Beisetzung' kam schnell. Früh am Morgen wachte ich auf und wechselte in meine Roben. Severus und ich... ich meinte /Snape/ -- - Ich muss eindeutig zu viel Zeit damit verbracht haben, Dumbledore, zu zuhören, wie er Snape eben ‚Severus' nannte--- reisten per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts. Die Weasleys waren schon alle da, genauso wie der Schulleiter, Hermine, Sirius, Remus und viele andere Familien. Ich spürte einen Stich der Schuld in mir, als Hermine anfing zu weinen. Ich wollte sie trösten und so ging ich zu ihr.  
  
„Sebastien Frostpine!", sagte ich, meinen neuen Nachnamen, den ich mir ausgesucht hatte, verwendend. „Es tut mir Leid um deinen Freund."  
  
Hermine schaute hoch, offensichtlich überrascht. Sie wischte wütend ihr Tränen weg und sagte: „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dich schon einmal gesehen zu haben..."  
  
„Ich bin neu.", erklärte ich schnell. „Ich bleibe, über den Sommer über, bei Professor Snape!"  
  
Ein aufblitzen des Schocks überquerte Hermines Gesichtszüge, als sie nach Luft schnappte. Ich schaffte es mein Gelächter zurück zu halten. Das war das erste Mal, das ich Hermine sprachlos erlebt habe.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!", sagte sie auf einmal, als sie ihre Haltung wieder gewonnen hatte. „Professor Snape... ähm... nun, er erlaubt normalerweise keinem Schüler über den Ferien bei ihm zu bleiben. Wirst du nach Hogwarts kommen?"  
  
Ich nickte. „Sechstes Jahr. Hoffe dich dann zu sehen." Damit ging ich zurück an Sev--- Snapes Seite.  
  
Ich hörte der Rede zu, die Dumbledore hielt. "...mutig und bedacht, an Harry Potter wird man sich immer erinnern. Möge er in Frieden Ruhen!"  
  
Bei dem Satz, weinte Hermine erneut und Mrs Weasley umarmte Ron. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als ich das Leid auf Remus Gesicht sah. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich fühle mich schuldig; Hier stehe ich, völlig Gesund, während meine Freunde über mich trauern.  
  
Etwas später ging jeder nach draußen. Ich war geschockt von der prachtvollen Aussicht, die ich sah, als ich zum See hinüber schaute: Die Briefe mit meinem Namen waren verzaubert, so dass sie in den Himmel schwebten, erstellten eine Art von Regenbogen, während Kerzen, schwebend, über den See geschickt wurden, ausgestattet mit einem Schwebezauber. Hermine und jeder von dem Weasley Clan schickte eine Kerze hinaus. Ebenso wie die Lehrer. Bald glitzerte der See vom flackernden Licht der Kerzen und beleuchtete den nächtlichen Himmel. Nach einer Weile gingen viele der Gäste. Die einzigen die blieben waren: Dumbledore, Severus (Vergiss Snape, ich bin es leid mich immer zu korrelieren. Ich kann damit umgehen, solange ich es ihm nicht ins Gesicht sage.), Professor McGonagal und Professor Flitwick.  
  
„Wir müssen gehen!", sagte Dumbledore. „Es ist spät. Kommt, Severus, Sebastien."Zusammen, also Dumbledore, Severus und ich reisten mit Flohpulver zurück nach Snape Manor.  
  
Es war sieben Uhr, als wir zurück im Manor ankamen. Die Beisetzung hat fast den ganzen Tag in Anspruch genommen. Ich war dabei in mein Zimmer zu gehen, als Severus mich aufhielt.  
  
„Wir haben nun etwas Zeit für unsere erste Zaubertrankstunde.", informierte er mich. „Geh in die Bibliothek und hole meine Kopie von dem Zaubertrank Lehrbuch."  
  
Ich lächelte; Severus war gut für eine Überraschung. Salazar war ein exzellenter Zaubertrank Meister und er hat mit viele komplizierte Zaubertränke gelehrt. Ich rannte die Treppe nach oben, um das Buch zu holen.

  
  
„Wir haben nun etwas Zeit für unsere erste Zaubertrankstunde. Geh in die Bibliothek und hole meine Kopie von dem Zaubertrank Lehrbuch.", sagte ich zu Sebastien, als er dabei war den Raum zu verlassen. Zu meiner Überraschung beobachtete ich, wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen zierte; Sebastien zeigte sonst so gut wie nie seine Gefühle.  
  
Eine Minute später, kam der Junge zurück, in den Händen gepackt mein Zaubertrank Lehrbuch. „was werden wir heute brauen?"  
  
„"Zu erst möchte ich sehen, auf welchem Stand du in Zaubertränke bist!", sagte ich ihm. „Als erstes stelle ich dir ein paar grundsätzliche Fragen."  
  
Der Junge nickte.  
  
„Wo findet man Kiemengras?"  
  
„Im atlantischem Ozean, Sir!"  
  
„Wann würdest du Flussgras pflücken?"  
  
„Während des Vollmondes!"  
  
„Welcher Zaubertrank setzt den Gebrauch von Phönix Tränen voraus?"  
  
„Verschiedene Sorten von Wahrheits-Seren!"  
  
„Welches ist die gefährlichste Schlange auf Erden?"  
  
„Der Basilisk."  
  
„Warum sind Alraunen gesundheits- gefährdend?"  
  
„Der Schrei der Alraune ist verhängnisvoll, für jemanden der sie hört. Wenn eine Alraune gerade geboren ist, kann sie die Person lähmen, doch wenn die Alraune ausgewachsen ist, büßt die Person es mit dem Tode."  
  
„Welche Zutaten werden in dem Vielsaft -Trank verwendet?"  
  
„Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras, Knöterich, gemahlenes Horn des Zweihorns, klein geschnittene Haut einer Baumschlange und ein Stück von der Person in die man sich verwandeln will."  
  
Dabei gefror ich erschrocken, während ich den Jungen anstarrte. Wie konnte das Kind die Zutaten für den Vielsaft-Trank kennen? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich hatte es ihm wirklich nicht von ihm erwartet, dies zu wissen. Diese Art von Zaubertrank wurde normalerweise vom Dunklen Lord angeordnet.  
  
„Kennst du die Zutaten von dem... Messer Trank?", fragte ich schnell.  
  
Ein knappes Nicken. „Skarabäus Schalen, Mondstein Kronenblätter, Muskat, Wermut, Blutegel und Bärenklau. Je nach der Schmerzebene, kann man noch Aronstab hinzufügen."All das sagte er in einer monotonen Stimme, die nichts über Sebastiens Gedanken oder Gefühle verriet.  
  
Merlin, wer weiß, wer diesem Jungen die Zaubertränke beigebracht hatte? Das Kind wusste ganz genau die Zutaten eines /Messer Zaubertrankes/??? Es wurde als eine der dunkelsten Zaubertränke betrachtet, mit der Macht Schnittwunden und Schmerzen zu zufügen.  
  
„So wie es aussieht hast du einen sehr hohe Ebene in Zaubertränke gemeistert.", erzählte ich Sebastien. „Wer hat dich vorher unterrichtet?"  
  
Der Junge murmelte was, sich nicht mehr daran erinnern zu könne. Ich beendete sofort meine Fragerei über die Vergangenheit des Kindes; ich kann mir die Scham des Jungen vorstellen, sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern zu können.  
  
„Wir werden mit dem Feuer-Rosen Zaubertrank beginnen, der zum heilen von Schnittwunden und inneren Blutungen gebraucht wird. Ich werde dir heute nicht helfen, mit was auch immer, wie ich vorher schon erwähnte, teste ich lediglich Deine Fähigkeiten und Potenzialen. Du darfst beginnen. Die Zutaten findest du im Vorratsraum."Ich verließ den Raum, wie ich es gesagt hatte. Ich plante, mit einen Satz Heiltränke mit brauen zu beginnen, um Poppy glücklich zu machen.  
  
Vier Stunden später, beendete ich das Brauen und kam die Treppen hinunter. Zu meiner Überraschung, fand ich Sebastien, wie er den Raum aufräumte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gegangen wäre; trotz allem, warum würde ein sechzehn jähriger, sich damit rum plagen bis spät zu bleiben und einen Zaubertrank zu ende brauen? In deren Meinung waren Zaubertränke es nicht wert, dass man sich um zwei Stunden Schlaf brachte.  
  
„Abend, Professor!", begrüßte der Junge, als er mich sah. „Hier ist der Zaubertrank. „Er übergab mir eine Flasche, gefüllt mit einer feuer- roten Flüssigkeit.  
  
„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Sebastien!", sagte ich. „Es wird ein langer Tag morgen."  
  
Das Kind schaute mich für eine Sekunde überrascht an, bevor er nickte. „Nacht, Professor!"  
  
Nach einem Moment antwortete ich: „Gute Nacht, Sebastien!"  
  
Ende 5. Kapitels 


	6. Kapitel 6

Ü/N: Danke an alle, für die tollen Reviews! So was macht Mut weiter zu übersetzen.

Wieder ein dickes Knuddel an Maria. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon einen Schreikrampf gekriegt rofl

Ich werde versuchen das Tempo so weiter bei zu behalten, was nicht gerade leicht ist, wenn einem manchmal die Zeit dazu fehlt oder man einfach nur zu müde ist. Die Übersetzung der Kapitel dauert manchmal einen halben Tag oder Nacht, je nachdem. Ich freue mich über eure Anteilnahme! So genug geschwafelt, ihr wollt ja schließlich nicht mein Gelaber lesen, sondern das nächste Kapitel. grins

Und weiter geht's!

Kapitel 6

Notiz:

!…! Telepathie zwischen Harry und Lady Lyra

{…}  Telepathie zwischen Harry seinem Vertrautem (Phönix)

{…}  Telepathie zwischen Harry und den Schlangen

‚…'  Gedanken

„…"   Normale wörtliche Rede

%…%  Parsel

?...?    Phönixus

Harry saß in einem nebligen Innenhof; die Sonne schien hell, erleuchtete den gesamten Platz. Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten in der Luft, reflektierten und verursachten verschiedene, funkelnde Regenboden. Weit entfernt, sang ein Phönix sein Morgen Lied. Das wunderschöne Getriller echote in der Luft wieder.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Frau mit lila Augen vor ihm auf. „Harry!", gab sie sich zu erkennen.

„Lady Shiara!", rief Harry aus, glücklich die Person, die ihn einmal gerettet hatte, zu sehen. „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Das ist meine Art mit dir zu kommunizieren, Little One.", lächelte sie. „Durch deine Träume. Heute werde ich dir meine Schwestern vorstellen, so dass wir uns binden können!"

„Binden?"

„Ich werde es dir erklären, wenn ich sie dir vorgestellt habe. Grundsätzlich, sind wir alle Göttinnen, Mitglieder der Spirituellen Welt. Jeder von uns beherrscht ein oder zwei Elemente. Hier…", hierbei klärte sich der Nebel auf und gab die Sicht auf einige andere Frauen frei. „Dies hier sind meine Schwestern. Diese…", die Lady gestikulierte zu einer Frau mit dunklem, blau gefärbten Haar. „… ist Lady Skya, Göttin des Weltmeeres und der Nacht. Sie beherrscht die Elemente Wasser und Dunkelheit."

Lady Skya schenkte Harry ein schmales Lächeln. „Willkommen, Kind!"

Eine Frau mit saftig, grünem Haar trat als nächstes vor. „Dies ist Lady Trisana, Göttin der Natur und der Tiere. Ihr Element ist die Erde."

„Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Lady.", sagte Harry höflich.

„Dies ist Lady Elsa, Göttin der Sonne, Mond und Sterne. Ihr Element ist Licht." Das wies auf eine Frau mit creme-blondem Haar und hellen Augen hin..

„Und zum Schluss, dies ist Lady Lyra, Göttin des Schmerzes, Dunkelheit und Hoffnung. Sie beherrscht die Elemente Wind und Eis."

Da war etwas an der Lady, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Lady Lyra hatte langes, silber-schwarzes, welches bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte. Der Vorhang der Haare tanzte um sie herum und ihre Augen waren ein geheimnisvolles grau mit einem Hauch von eisig-blau. Diese Augen waren stechend und durchdringend. Harry fühlte sich, als wenn sie seine Gedanken hören konnte. Außerdem schien eine geheimnisvolle Luft um sie herum zu wehen.

„Welches Element beherrschen Sie?", fragte Harry und drehte sich zu Lady Shiara um.

„Ich beherrsche das Feuer, manchmal auch als Hitze bezeichnet."

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Harry, dass Shiaras Haare kein pures Schwarz waren; die hintere Franse war dunkel, reichlich rot, gelegentlich aufbrausend.

„Nun, da die Vorstellung vorüber ist, werden wir uns mit der Bindung beschaffen. Die Bindung wird dich mit einer bestimmten Göttin binden. Du wirst in  der Lage sein mentale Telepathie mit der gewählten Göttin zu betreiben, so dass sie dir in Notsituationen helfen kann und was noch viel wichtiger ist, sie wird dir mentales Training geben, um mit den Dingen umgehen zu können."

„Was?" Harry war sprachlos. "Warum ich? Ich meine… Nicht das ich über eine Bindung unglücklich bin, aber warum passieren solche Dinge immer mir?"

„Einer deiner Ausbilder, Salazar, lehrte dich die Grundsätze. Du kannst unmöglich alles in nur drei Jahren lernen und um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen musst du alles lernen, was du wissen musst. Du bist etwas besonderes, Harry. Das kannst du nicht ignorieren. Du wirst derjenige sein, der die Dunkelheit zum Fall bringen wird. Deswegen musst du dies alles erlernen. Nun aber zu der Bindung." Sie übergab Harry einen kleinen Kristall.

„In dies hier musst du deine gesamte Macht konzentrieren. Das Licht und die Macht werden die die Jenige zeigen, mit der du dich bindest und wir können das Ritual ausführen."

„Okay!", ungewiss antwortete Harry. Er nahm den kleinen Kristall in die Hand und konzentrierte sich. Er konnte die Energie und die Macht, die durch ihn hindurch flossen und sie nach draußen zwangen, spüren. Sich auf all die Energie in dem kleinen Kristall konzentrierend, vereinigte er sich.

Langsam brach ein purer, weißer Lichtstrahl aus dem Kristall aus. Der Lichtstrahl breitete sich länger und länger aus, bis es sich plötzlich in viele Lichtstrahlen aufteilte. Die Lichtstrahlen begannen sich zu drehen und rasten durch die Luft, immer schneller und schneller. Plötzlich hüllte es sich um Lady Lyra, kurvte um sie und drehte sich mit Nachdruck.

Harry wusste nicht, für wie lange er dort stand. Das nächste, was er wusste war, dass das Licht und die Luft sich langsam beruhigten, als der Lichtstrahl verschwand.

„Sehr gut!"

Er schaute auf und sah, dass Lady Shiara gesprochen hatte.

„Du wurdest mit Lady Lyra gebunden!"

„Ich…" Harry war fassungslos. Er hatte erwartet, sich mit Lady Shiara oder Lady Skya zu verbinden. Gewiss nicht mit Lady Lyra. Obwohl sie nicht so warm war, wie die anderen, hatte sie ihre ganz eigene Anmut.

„Harry!"

Lady Lyras Stimmer erklang in der Luft und Harry gefror auf der Stelle. Die Stimme war weich und silberhell; warm und dennoch eisig zugleich.  „Du wurdest mit mir gebunden und daher würde ich dir gerne eine Gabe überreichen!"

Die Lady erhob ihre Hand und ein goldener Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihrer Hand auf Harry treffend. Wärme floss durch den Körper des Jungen.

„Ich bewillige dir die Gabe Phönixus zu sprechen, die Sprache der Phönixe."

Als Lady Shiara erneut vor trat, wich Lady Lyra zurück. Sie lächelte bei seinem Anblick von völliger Verblüffung. „Young One!", sagte sie. „Ich möchte dir ebenfalls eine Gabe bewilligen." Hierbei winkte sie mit der Hand und ihre silberne Robe flog in der der Luft.

Eine Minute später, erreichte das Geflatter von Flügeln Harrys Ohren. Es gab einen Strudel in der Luft und ein Phönix kam zum Vorschein. Ihre Flügel waren, um die Spitze, golden und rot-orange in der Mitte. Ihre Schwanzfedern waren feuer-rot, lang und elegant.

„Ich bewillige dir deinen Vertrauten."

„Vertrauten?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

!Vertraute sind Tiere die geistig mit dir befestigt sind. Sie sind ebenfalls in der Lage Telepathie auszuführen.!, sprach Lady Lyras Stimme in seinem Kopf und er sprang vor schreck ein Schritt zurück.

„Lady Lyra?", fragte er laut und war verwirrt.

!Spreche in deinen Gedanken, Kind!, sprach wieder einmal Ladys Stimme in seinen Gedanken. !Nun, da wir gebunden sind, ist geistige Telepathie zwischen uns ebenso möglich.!

Währenddessen, flatterte der Phönix umher. Plötzlich brach er in ein Trillern aus und trillerte ein Lied. Die Melodie war wunderschön und voller Hoffnung. Zu Harrys Überraschung, erkannte er, dass er seine Worte verstehen konnte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Lady Lyras Gabe. Das war es also, worüber sie gesprochen hatte.

Harry erkannte, warum ihm das Lied so vertrau vorkam; es war die Phönix Musik, die er am ende des vierten Schuljahres, beim Kampf mit Voldemort, gehört hatte. Er lächelte, als er dem Lied zu hörte, welches ihm Hoffnung schenkte in der aller letzten Minute. Der Ton welchen ihn unmerklich aufmunterte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss sich in dem Gesang mit ein. Phönixus ging ihm leicht über die Lippen als hätte er es sein ganzes Leben lang gesprochen. Ihr Gesang war derselbe und dennoch das ganze Gegenteil, zur selben Zeit. Zusammen sangen sie in Harmonie; Tag und Nacht, Mond und Sonne, Licht und Dunkelheit, kamen zusammen und bildeten ein Ganzes. Ihr Getriller war weich doch mit solch einer Intensität, dass Harry sich selbst zitternd vor fand.

?Ich grüße dich, junger Herr!?, sagte der Phönix, nach dem es mit dem anmutigem Singen aufgehört hatte.

?Ich grüße dich, eleganter Phönix!?, antwortete Harry in der selben Sprache. ?Es ist mir eine Ehre dich zu treffen?

?Gib mir bitte einen Namen, junger Herr. Ich hätte gerne einen Namen?

Harry lächelte. ?Hm…?, sagte er nachdenklich. ?Du bist weiblich, nicht wahr??

?Wohl wahr, Kind?

?Was hältst du von Flame??, fragte er nach einer Weile der Grübelei. ?Du hast die Farben des Feuers?

?Flame ist gut?, war die Antwort. Nach einem Moment…

Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft; er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sein Vertrauter Telepathische Fähigkeiten besaß, als er mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Ein letztes Geschenk!"

Harry schaute auf und sah, dass es diesmal Lady Elsa war, die gesprochen hatte.

„Dieses Geschenk ist von uns allen!" Ein Blitz aus weißem Licht entstand und plötzlich erschienen zwei Schlangen auf dem Boden.

Harry schnappte nach Luft; die Schlangen waren wunderschön, so anders, wie die Schlangen, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Eine war Mitternachtsschwarz mit einem dünnen, weißen Raster den Rücken hinab. Die andere war genau dieselbe, außer dass ihr Körper eisig-weiß war und, während das Band von Rastern schwarz war.

%Guten Morgen, junger Herr!%, zischte die schwarze Schlange in Parsel.

%Guten Morgen.%, antwortete Harry. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schwindelig. Nach allem, hatte er in den letzten zehn Minuten herausgefunden, dass er A) nun eine Bindung mit Lady Lyra hatte, welches Telepathie Sprache erlaubte, B) einen neuen Vertrauten namens Flame hatte und C) zwei Schlangen als Haustiere erhalten hatte, die mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte.

%Du bist ein Redner!%, gab die weiße Schlange an.

%Ja.%

%Ist mir ein Vergnügen, junger Herr! Wir gehören dir, wenn du es so wünscht.% Dieses mal war es die schwarze Schlange, die sprach.

%Habt ihr Namen?%, fragte Harry neugierig. Er wurde es langsam leid, die Schlangen immer mit weißer oder schwarzer Schlange anzusprechen.

%Ja.%, sprach die weiße Schlange. %Ich bin Ice und meine Schwester hier heißt Shadow.%

%Wo kommt ihr her?%, fragte Harry neugierig. %Und von welcher Schlangenart stammt ihr ab? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr eure Art schon mal gesehen habe!%

%Wir stammen aus Nord Amerika.%, antwortete Shadow. %Wir stammen von einer Schlangenart namens Serpentirus ab, aber die meisten Menschen glauben, dass wir ausgestorben sind. In Wahrheit haben wir uns nur versteckt um die Menschen zu meiden, welche glauben, dass wir böse sind.%

%Können wir uns mit telepathischer Sprache unterhalten?%, fragte Harry ungewiss. Er fühlte, dass alles im Moment möglich war, nach den erstaunlichen Dingen, die passiert waren.

{Ich glaube das können wir.}, erklang Ice' Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Als Harry zur Seite sprang, schien die Schlange amüsiert zu sein.

{Ihr hört lieber auf, mich so zu erschrecken oder ich bekomme eine Harzattacke, wenn das vorbei ist.}, schimpfte Harry, aber seine Stimmlage war scherzhaft und nicht tadelnd.

!Wir müssen das hier nun beenden!!, unterbrach sie die feste Stimme von Lady Lyra. !Harry, du musst zurück in deine Welt gehen. Ice, Shadow und Flame werden mit dir mitkommen; du musst dir eine Entschuldigung ausdenken, wie du an sie heran gekommen bist. Sei nicht besorgt; wenn du mich brauchst, spreche einfach in deinen Gedanken zu mir. Ich werde immer da sein, nun da wir miteinander verbunden sind.!

!Danke, Lady. Ich bin bereit zurück zu gehen.!, sagte Harry zuversichtlich.

!Sehr schön. Ich sehe dich bald, Kind.!

Ein Blitz aus Licht erschien und Harry war weg.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und fand sich in seinem Raum zurück in Snape Manor. Er streckte sich und fand Flame, auf der Seite seines Bettes hockend. Ice und Shadow hatten es sich auf seinen Armen gemütlich gemacht.

?Du bist wach, junger Herr.?, sagte Flame und trillerte zur Begrüßung. Mit einem Ruck, weckte sie die Schlangen auf.

Nach dem auseinandersetzen mit mürrischen Schlangen und das Auswechseln der Begrüßungen, stand Harry auf und zog sich um.

Okay, nun zu dem nächsten Problem. Wie sollte er Snape beibringen, dass er über neue Haustiere verfügte? Letztendlich entschloss sich Harry dazu, es Schritt für Schritt angehen zu lassen: Heute würde er zum Unterricht mit Ice und Shadow gehen; Flame würde er vorstellen, wenn es die Gelegenheit erforderte.

Um genau neun Uhr ging Harry die Treppen, mit Ice und Shadow, hinab. Die Schlangen hatten es sich an seinem linken Arm gemütlich gemacht.  In seiner rechten hielt er den schwarzen Zauberstab.

%Denkt daran,%, zischte Harry den Schlangen zu. %wenn wir unten sind, kann ich nicht in Parsel mit euch reden. Ich möchte nicht, dass Snape davon weiß. Wir werden telepathisch sprechen müssen.%

%Ja, junger Herr!%, kam die Antwort.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und betrat dann den Raum. 

Severus Snape saß in einem Stuhl, mit einem Buch in der hand und wartete darauf, dass Sebastien zum Unterricht runter kam.

Er wartete seit zehn Minuten als die Tür aufflog. Er konnte nicht anders als zu starren: Sein Schüler war in die Höhe geschossen (welches so groß war, wie Severus selbst). Der Junge trug eine lange, silberne Robe und mit seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren sausend, musste Severus sich eingestehen, dass das Kind bald umringt von vielen Mädchen sein wird.

Aber das verblüffenste von allem waren die zwei Schlangen, die es sich um den Arm des Jungen gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Ähm… Sebastien?", fragte er. "Sind das per Zufall, Serpentirus Schlangen?"

„Ja, Sir!", lächelte das Kind. „Das ist Ice und das ist Shadow!", er zeigte zu den Tieren.

„Du WIEßT, dass Serpentirus Schlangen giftig sind?", Severus saß gefroren, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und Beobachtete das Zischeln der Schlangen.

Sebastien zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine große Sache!", antwortete er, streckte seine Hand nach unten aus, um die weiße Schlange zu streicheln.

Severus erwachte aus seiner Starre und fing mit seiner Lektüre für Verwandlung an, die Schlangen nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Nach Verwandlung, wechselte Severus zu Zaubertränke. „Heute", begann er. „Werde ich dir erlauben, auszusuchen, welchen Zaubertrank du brauen möchtest, so lange es nicht illegal, nicht schädlich oder gefährlich ist. Such dir einen aus!"

Sebastien grübelte einen Moment, bevor er sofort antwortete: „Wind-Licht Trank."

Severus schaute nachdenklich drein. „Wind-Licht Trank ist einer der stärksten Heiltränke die es auf der Welt gibt.", sagte er. „Und die Prozedere sind extrem schwierig, obwohl es an einem einzigen Tag gebraut werden kann. Das einzige Problem ist, dass es die Heilungseigenschaften der Phönix Tränen und Phönix Schwanzfedern bedarf und dieses Mangel haben wir."

„Kein Problem!", sagte Sebastien vorsichtig. „Lass und mit dem Brauen beginnen. Sag mir Beschied, wenn wir die Phönix Zutaten benötigen und ich werde sie besorgen!"

Severus wurde leicht argwöhnisch. Der Junge wusste, wo er die am seltensten Zutaten der Welt herbekam? Vielleicht arbeitete das Kind, nach allem,  /doch/ für den Dunklen Lord. Voldemort war der einzige, von dem er wusste, dass er jede Zutaten der Welt in seiner Deponie besaß. Wenn der Dunkle Lord von Severus einen Trank zu brauen, verlangte, der seltene Zutaten bedarf, bekam er genau diese Materialen ausgehändigt.

Nun gut. Er nahm einen Kessel heraus und einige Zutaten als er Sebastien beim Brauen beobachtete.

Harry wusste im selben Augenblick, als er den Raum betrat, dass etwas anders war. Er brauchte einen Moment zu erkennen was es war.

Er konnte physisch die Aura um Sev—Snape /sehen/. Es war eine Schattierung von Mitternachtsblau.

!Lady Lyra?!, fragte er leise. !Was ist passiert?!

!Du bist ein Elementar und deswegen hast du auch neue Kräfte. Einer dieser Kräfte ist dazu fähig das du nun in der Lage bist Auras zu erkennen!!, kam die Antwort.

!Was ist ein Elementar?!, fragte Harry verwirrt.

!Das werde ich später erklären. Passe auf, was der Professor sagt.!

Nach dem er Snape zu hörte, wie dieser ihm von den verschiedenen Merkmalen der Verwandlung erzählte (Harry musste ein Grinsen verstecken, bei der Art, wie der Lehrer die Schlangen vorsichtig im Auge behielt) gingen sie zu Zaubertränke über.

Harry grinste; wie ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Zaubertränke zu seinen Lieblingsfächern zählte.

Er war begeistert, als Severus—'Snape' erinnerte er sich—ihm erlaubte einen Trank, seiner Wahl,  auszusuchen. Er wählte den Wind-Licht Trank, über den er schon eine Menge gehört, aber nie gebraut hatte.

Er fühlte eine Welle der Traurigkeit und war gekränkt, als er einen Schatten von Verdacht in den Zaubertränke Meisters Aura erkannt hatte, als er seinen freien Zugang zu den Phönix Tränen und Schwanzfedern erwähnte. Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab und begann mit dem Brauen.

Nachdem Snape die Jasmin Blütenblätter hinzufügte, sagte der Zaubertränke Meister: „Wir müssen nun die Phönix Zutaten hinzufügen, damit der Trank auch funktioniert."

Harry nickte kurz, als er einem schrillen trillern in Phönixus ausstieß. Er rief ihn unhörbar.

Er konnte sehen, dass Snape geschockt war, als er in der Sprache des Phönixes ausrief. Das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht; Snape würde es früher oder später sowieso herausfinden.

Harry fragte den Phönix.

?Selbstverständlich, junger Herr?, trillerte der Phönix. Der Phönix lehnte sich nach vorne und drei Tropfen der puren Tränen tropften in den kochenden Kessel.

?Danke, Flame?, antwortete Harry und achtete nicht darauf in Telepathie zu sprechen. Snape wusste es ja schon und es würde ihn mehr Kraft kosten in Telepathie mit dem Phönix zu sprechen, als sprach er nun in Phönixus

Er hörte, wie Snape erneut nach Luft schnappte, als er sich nach dem Phönix ausstreckte. Er nahm die zerbrechliche Feder, die Flame ihm aushändigte. Er gab es in den Trank hinzu und rührte drei Mal  gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

„Okay.", sagte Severus, als der Trank zu brodeln begann. „Was war das jetzt?" Er war verblüfft gewesen, als Sebastien in Phönixus sprach; dies war eine sehr seltene Gabe, die selbst Merlin haben musste.

„Das ist Flame!", sagte Sebastien und zeigte auf den Phönix. „Er ist mein Vertrauter. Er tauchte einfach heute Morgen auf."

Severus bedachte sie gesamte Situation und es war sehr seltsam; Phönixe vereinigten sich nur mit der am unschuldigsten Aura und reinsten Magie. Dieser Junge war wirklich mehr als er zu sein schien. Er entschloss sich es erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Gut.", antwortete er, missmutig und drehte sich zurück zu dem Trank.

Ende von Kapitel 6


	7. Kapitel 7

Ü/N: Danke an die vielen Reviews!

Wieder ein dickes Knuddel an Maria für die tolle Beta Arbeit.

Und weiter geht's mit zwei neuen Kapiteln, viel Spaß!

Kapitel 7  
  
!Was ist nun ein Elementar?!  
  
Dies war meine erste Frage, als ich in meinem Raum zurückkehrte.  
  
!Ein Elementar...!, erklärte die Lady. !ist eine Person, die die Fähigkeit besitzt, ein oder zwei Elemente zu beherrschen. Als wir in verbanden, wurde ein großer Teil meiner Elementar Magie zu dir übertragen. Und nun bist du ein Elementar, der Wind und Eis beherrscht!  
  
!Was ist mit den Auras?!, fragte ich neugierig.  
  
!Ah, ja. Die Elementar Magie erlaubt dir die Auras zu /sehen/. Sie zeigen dir, wie mächtig oder wie schwach eine Person ist. Außerdem kannst du die Emotionen der Personen wahrnehmen. Von dem stärksten bis schwächsten Anteil der Aura; angefangen bei weiß, dann rot, blau, gelb, violett, grün und orange. Weiß ist die mächtigste; ich glaube Merlin war einer der wenigen, der diese Farbe besaß. Umso dunkler eine Farbe umso mächtiger ist die Person.!  
  
! Nun, Sev—ich meine Snape hatte eine eisig grau-blaue Aura und es war sehr dunkel und das bedeutet nun, um es so zu betrachtet, das er mächtig ist?!  
  
!Vorab erstmal, Kind!, sagte die Lady und hörte sich amüsiert an. !Hab keine Angst ihn Severus zu nennen. Wenn du so fühlst, als würdest du ihn lang genug kennen, dann tu es. Dir ist klar geworden, dass er mehr wie du ist, Little One!!  
  
!Wie ich?!  
  
!Er hatte eine schreckliche Kindheit; seine Eltern haben ihn dazu ermutigt Voldemort beizutreten. Doch musst du verstehen, dass seine Eltern nicht wie die Weasleys waren. Sie sind kalte, harte Menschen gewesen, die nie Liebe oder Wärme für ihn übrig hatten.!  
  
!Aber... was ist passiert?!  
  
! Das mein Kind, liegt nicht an mir dir das zu sagen. Eines Tages musst du ihn selber Fragen. Du musst verstehen lernen, dass er dich braucht, so wie du ihn brauchst.! Lady Lyra lächelte. Ich könnte meinen, dass sie meine verblüffte Mine gesehen hatte. !Du kannst es wahrscheinlich noch nicht verstehen, aber es ist die Wahrheit!! Sie seufzte. !Nun aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Ja, Severus kann man tatsächlich als mächtig betrachten. Hast du dennoch die silberne Linie in seiner Aura erkannt?!  
  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. !Nein. Was bedeutet es?!  
  
!Eine silberne Linie repräsentiert Schwarze Magie. Wenn eine Person die schwarze Magie zu oft benutzt, bekommt ihre Aura automatisch eine silberne Linie. Seit Severus das Dunkle Mal trägt, auch wenn er den Gedanken hasst ein Todesser zu sein, verabscheut so ist die Linie zwar da aber kaum sichtbar. Auf der anderen Seite...!, verweilte die Lady ein wenig. !Ist gegenteilig eine goldene Linie sichtbar. Es ist ein Zeichen von Weißer Magie. Wenn du dir, zum Beispiel, Albus Dumbledore ansiehst, wirst du eine eindeutige goldene Linie, außerhalb der Aura, erkennen.!  
  
!Ähm... Ich bin nur neugierig.!, fragte ich ungewiss. !Doch... welche Farbe hat meine Aura?!  
  
Die Lady lachte in einem wunderschönen, melodischen Ton. !Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Little One. Deine Aura hat das reinste weiß und du wirst in der Lage sein Voldemort ohne Probleme zu besiegen, so lange wie du trainierst und übst.!  
  
!Trainieren?!, fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
!Training ist für dich wichtig um deine Kräfte zu erkunden und deine Elemente zu kontrollieren. Wir werden, so schnell es geht, mit dem praktischen Training beginnen. Zu erst allerdings musst du über die Theorie und über die Meditation Fähigkeiten lesen. Wenn du die Meditation beherrscht, können wir weiter machen. Außerdem musst du die Formwandlung lernen. Es erlaubt dir, deine Erscheinung zu verändern. Das ist genau das, was Shiara mit deinem Erscheinen getan hatte. Formwandlung ist ein Teil der Elementar und Spirituellen Magie, welche du erlernen wirst.!  
  
!Welches Buch muss ich mir besorgen?!, fragte ich und war mit Eifer dabei.  
  
!Nicht erforderlich! Da, nimm diese zwei.!  
  
Ich war geschockt, als drei Bücher auf mich zu flogen und auf dem Tisch landeten. Ein Titel lautete ‚Elementar Magie: Die historischen Elemente von Rowena Rawenclaw', während das andere ‚Meditations- Fähigkeiten: Eine komplette Anleitung von Godric Gryffindor' lautete. Das letzte trug den Titel: ‚Die Kunst der Formwandlung von Salazar Slytherin.' !Rowena, Godric und Salazar haben die geschrieben?!, fragte ich total fassungslos.  
  
!Ja, sie wollten, dass ihre zukünftige Generation in der Lage sein würde, die altertümlichen Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Lese so schnell es geht diese beiden Bücher und übe deine Meditations- Fähigkeiten. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Du hast maximal eine Woche Zeit.!  
  
Ich stöhnte. Lesen, lesen, lesen. Ich schlug die erste Seite eines der Bücher auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
Der Tag ging schnell um. Harry war sehr bald damit fertig, die angeforderten Bücher zu lesen und nun hatte er die Kunst der Elemente und die Meditation gemeistert. Seine Kontrolle über sein Element hatte er außerordentlich verbessert. Mittlerweile konnte er, wenn er es wünschte, den Wind und das Eis herbeirufen. Seine Formwandlung Technik hatte sich ebenfalls verbessert. Nun war er in der Lage seine Erscheinung nach seinem belieben zu verändern. Jeden Morgen, wachte er um vier Uhr auf um zu üben.  
  
Jedoch hatte er ein zweites Problem. Albträume. Die täglichen Visionen raubten ihn den Schlaf. Jede Nacht träumte er von Voldemort, mit seinen reptilienartigen Augen, wie er gnadenlos Muggel folterte. Und Cedric, Sirius, seine Eltern... sie alle kamen um ihn in den beängstigen Schatten der Nacht heimzusuchen. Manchmal waren es wieder die Dursleys, die ihn normalerweise schlugen, während er keine Chance sich zu wehren hatte. Er war andauernd müde und machte unordentliche Arbeit.  
  
„Sebastien!", bellte Severus. „Was glaubst du, was du da tust? Du solltest ZUERST den Muskat hinzufügen, vor dem Basilisk Pulver! Jetzt ist der Zaubertrank komplett zerstört!"  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Sir!", antwortete Sebastien gähnend. Severus schaute ihn an und spürte Sorge. Es war erst acht Uhr am Abend und Sebastien schien unendlich müde zu sein. Das Kind hatte in den letzten Tagen einfach alles unordentlich gemacht. Etwas stimmte da nicht, doch was wusste er nicht.  
  
„Warte hier!", befahl er. „Ich werde neue Vorräte an Zutaten aus dem Lager besorgen, so dass du neu beginnen kannst."Und damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
Als er zurückkam – er hatte den Arm voll mit Zutaten – war er überrascht Sebastien schlafend auf dem Tisch vorzufinden. Das Kind sah aus, als wenn es gleich aus den Socken kippen würde. Normalerweise würde Severus den Schüler wecken und ihn anschreien, dafür dass er eingeschlafen war. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen. Das Kind sah so anders aus, ohne seinen normalen geschützten Ausdruck, so zerbrechlich, so... verletzlich. Die Zutaten ließ er auf den Tisch fallen und ließ den Jungen auf das Sofa schweben. Er rief eine Decke herbei und deckte das Kind damit zu.  
  
Für einen Augenblick, beobachtete Severus Sebastiens Schlaf, der so friedlich ausschaute. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm unbewusst eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er wurde sich mitten in der Bewegung bewusst, was er tat. Was tat er da?  
  
Er wollte den Jungen gerade allein lassen, als der Junge anfing zu murmeln. Er wurde unruhig. „Nein, nein... nicht ich, nicht schon wieder... Ich war's nicht, es war Dudley..."  
  
Dudley? Wer war das? Der Name hörte sich ein bisschen vertraut an.  
  
Das Kind setzte das Murmeln fort. „Bitte... nicht, lass mich in Ruhe..."Seine Stimme stieg in Lautstärke und Intensität an. Immer wachsender. "BITTE,NEIN!" Das Kind lehnte sich zurück und kauerte sich zusammen. Severus beobachtete geschockt, wie Blut aus dem Mund des Jungen floss.  
  
Kurz fragte Severus sich, was solch eine gewaltige Reaktion hervorrufen konnte, bevor er sich an die Angelegenheit vor ihm widmete. Was konnte er tun, um das Kind zu beruhigen? Er streckte sich ungewiss nach ihm aus und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Doch Sebastien wimmerte und schreckte vor ihm zurück.  
  
Er musste Sebastien zeigen, dass er sicher war und da gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, an die er denken konnte. Er nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug und packte das Kind und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
  
Zu erst versteifte sich der Junge, entspannte sich jedoch langsam. Nach einigen Minuten, bewegte sich Severus um Sebastien zurück auf das Sofa zu legen, doch das Kind krallte sich an seinen Umhang fest, drückte sich noch fester an ihn. Severus erstarrte. Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand freiwillig bei ihm Trost suchte. Er war den menschlichen Kontakt nicht gewöhnt.  
  
Langsam fiel der Junge zurück in einen ruhigen Schlaf, doch Severus konnte sich nicht bewegen, ohne dass er das Kind weckte. Schnell säuberte er mit einem Zauberspruch die Spuren des Blutes. Er hielt den Jungen für den Rest der Nacht im Arm.  
  
Das erste, was Harry wahrnahm, war die Wärme. Solch unglaublicher Trost und Liebe. Er spürte, dass ihm jemand eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht strich. Er drückte sich gegen die Wärme und spürte, dass der Jemand, der ihn hielt erstarrte. Eine Sekunde später entspannte sich die Person wieder.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so gehalten worden zu sein. Ja, Mrs weasley hatte ihn während er weinte im Arm gehalten, doch dies war... anders. Es gab ihm das Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass er vorher nicht gespürt hatte.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und schaute in ein paar Obsidiane schwarze Augen. Er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es Sev- nein, Snape... nein, Severus (WIE AUCH IMMER!) war. Seine Wangen erröteten. Er sprang auf und entschuldigte sich sofort. „Ähm...Entschuldigung, Sir!"  
  
„Nicht schlimm! Wie fühlst du dich?", war die Antwort. Harry schaute langsam auf. Da war eine Weichheit in Severus' Stimme, die er niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Ein wenig Verständnis. Und da war Besorgnis, die er in den normalerweise emotionslosen Augen des Mannes sah? Nein, das hatte er sich nur eingebildet. Warum würde sich Severus Snape um Harry Potter Sorgen? Er könnte bei dieser absurden Idee lachen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass ihm eine Frage gestellt worden war.  
  
„Ähm... gut, Sir!", antwortete er und errötete wieder. Er stand auf und fügte hastig hinzu, als er den Raum verließ: „Danke, Sir!"Er sah nicht den traurigen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Zaubertränke Meisters.  
  
Severus sah, das Sebastien die Augen öffnete. Für einen Moment sah der Junge geschockt aus, bevor er sofort wieder seine reglose Maske aufsetzte. Er war überrascht, wie betrübt er sich fühlte. Dieser Junge verbarg seine Gefühlte und versteckte sie vom Rest der Welt. Ein Kind sollte so etwas nicht tun müssen, nicht so etwas durchstehen. Was immer der Junge auch geträumt hatte, war jedenfalls nicht angenehm.  
  
Er beobachte wie Sebastien den Raum verließ. Er seufzte und stand auf. Er war dabei zum Frühstück zu gehen, als sein linker Arm plötzlich brannte. Verdammt, warum jetzt? Nicht das er eine andere Wahl hatte. Er seufzte erneut und ging zu Sebastiens Raum.  
  
„Ich bin für eine Zeit weg. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder zurück bin.", sagte er und verließ schnell seine Anwesen, den linken Arm fest umklammernd. Er erkannte nicht mehr den sorgenvollen Blick der eisig-blauen Augen, die ihm nachschauten.  
  
Severus lief aus dem Haus, bis zur Apparationsgrenze. Mit einem ‚Pop' war er weg und hinterließ dünne Luft an der Stelle an der er eben noch stand.  
  
Harry machte sich Sorgen. Ja, er gestand es sich ein. Er machte sich Sorgen um Severus Snape. Schließlich hatte sein Professor ihn vorher bei seinen Alpträumen getröstet.  
  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Severus nicht so übel war, wenn keine anderen Schüler um ihn herum waren. Er war mehr... nett, wenn nicht ständig dieses hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war.  
  
Er schritt durch die Räume, trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Neben ihm standen einige fertige Heil Tränke. Er wusste dass, wenn Severus zurückkam, würde er in keiner guten Verfassung sein und bräuchte auf jedenfall die Tränke. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Der Zaubertränke Meister war nun schon für zwei Stunden weg. Er lief erneut im Raum auf und ab.  
  
Severus fand sich vor einem herausragenden Haus wieder. Dies war Riddle Manor, jedoch, wo es stand, da war er sich nicht so sicher. Voldemort gab nie solche Informationen an seine Anhänger preis, falls ein Spion unter ihnen weilte.  
  
Mit einem Rascheln seiner Robe, schritt er in das vertraute Anwesen. Der Dunkle Lord hielt hier oft seine Treffen. Er schritt durch die geräumige Eingangshalle und den Hausflur hinunter wo Voldemort normalerweise seine Treffen hielt.  
  
Er ging in den schwach beleuchteten Raum und fand Voldemort in einem Sessel sitzend vor. Um in herum war eine Gruppe von Todessern versammelt, jeder in Schwarz gekleidet.  
  
„Mein Lord!", sagte er, kniete sich auf den Boden, als er den Saum von der Robe des Dunklen Lords küsste. Die ganze Zeit über war er angewidert.  
  
Voldemort drehte sich um und lächelte, ein kaltes Lächeln der Vorfreude. Kalt lief es Severus über den Rücken.  
  
„Endlich bist du gekommen, Severus!"  
  
„Natürlich, mein Lord, ich bin immer in ihrem Dienst!"  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir treu bist, mein lieber Severus?"  
  
„Meine Treue wird niemals schwanken, mein Lord.", antwortete Severus, seine Stimme zeugte nichts von seinem Ekel, den er fühlte.  
  
„Und warum hast du mir dann nichts von deinem neuem Schützling berichtet? Sebastien ist sein Name, nicht wahr?"  
  
Severus schluckte. Wie hat der Dunkle Lord von Sebastien erfahren? "Mein Lord," sagte er, immer noch kniend. "Ich wollte Sie damit nicht belästigen und dachte mir, ich berichte Ihnen beim nächsten Treffen von ihm. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es bereits wussten!"  
  
„Für heute, werde ich diese Entschuldigung annehmen, Severus, aber das nächste Mal, erwarte ich was Besseres von dir!"  
  
„Natürlich, mein Lord!"  
  
„Heute," sagte Voldemort, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gepflastert. „Werde ich eure Treue testen. Jeder von euch wird eine Reihe von Test unterzogen und diejenigen von euch, die mir nicht treu sind, werden einen Schmerzvollen Tod erleiden."  
  
Severus Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wusste ganz genau, was der Dunkle Lord mit ‚Tests' meinte.  
  
Voldemort testete gelegentlich die Treue seiner Leute, in dem er sie unter verschiedenen Flüchen und Folterungen aussetzte. Er dachte, dass jemand untreues am Ende gestehen würde. Severus hatte schon einige Todesser gesehen, die gestanden haben, dass sie Informationen an Dumbledore weiter gegeben haben, doch Severus wusste, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nichts dergleichen getan haben. Einfach nur gestehen, so dass sie getötet werden und ihr Schmerz ein Ende haben würde.  
  
Severus verbiss sich ein Schrei, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und sagte: „Culter!"Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn Milliarden von Messern in seine Haut gestoßen worden waren. Schnitte öffneten sich auf seiner bleichen Haut und anfingen zu bluten. Bald lag er in einer Lache von seinem eigenem Blut. Viele der Anderen waren in der gleichen Situation wie er.  
  
Drei Stunden später wurde die Folter letztendlich beendet. Das einzige, was Severus durch halten ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er untreu war und die Sache überleben musste um weiterhin für Dumbledore zu spionieren.  
  
Er taumelte weg von dem Haus und mit einem lauten ‚Pop' apparierte er.  
  
Harry hatte nun schon vier Stunden gewartet, als endlich ein Pop zu hören war. Severus erschien durch dünne Luft, solch seine Kondition war schlecht. Verschiene Schnitte zeichneten sich auf seiner bleichen Haut ab und bluteten. Von seiner Aura zu urteilen, stand er unter großen Schmerzen. Danach zu beurteilen, wie er zitterte, war er dem anhaltenden Cruciatus ausgesetzt gewesen.  
  
„Professor!", schrie Harry aus als er zu ihm hinüber eilte und den Zaubertränke Meister auf das Sofa half. Er holte eine Flasche mit Heil Trank hervor, die er vor einigen Tagen gebraut hatte und gab es seinem Professor. „Trinken Sie das, Sir!"  
  
Der Professor hob die Tasse an sein Gesicht doch seine Hände zitterten viel zu sehr. Letztendlich nahm Harry die Tasse und half seinem Lehrer den Inhalt zu schlucken, in dem er die Tasse zu dem Mund des Zaubertränke Meisters führte.  
  
Er holte einen Trank hervor, der sich mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus auseinandersetzte. Er half Severus den blauen Trank zu trinken. Er setzte sich hin und seufzte.  
  
Er hatte alles, was er konnte mit den Tränken getan. Nun war es Zeit für die Zaubersprüche. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Communis Healius!"  
  
Die Schnitte und Wunden, innerliche und äußerliche, begannen zu heilen. Harry seufzte. Severus sah viel besser aus als vor ein paar Minuten. Er sprach einen Schalfzauber über den Mann aus und entschloss sich Dumbledore zu informieren.  
  
Er ging zu Severus' Kamin, nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Feuerstelle. Anstatt hinein zutreten, rief er aus: „Albus Dumbledore!" Hierbei steckte er seinen Kopf ins Feuer.  
  
Er fand sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Der Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Dumbledore war überrascht, als er ihn sah. „Sebastien.", sagte er. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Professor Snape ist gerade von einem Treffen der Todesser zurückgekehrt, Sir!" Harry schnappte nach Luft. Es war ihm egal, ob er diese Information wissen sollte. „Er ist verletzt!"  
  
„Geh zurück!", befahl Dumbledore. „Ich werde jeden Moment da sein!"  
  
Harry gehorchte. Eine Minute später trat Dumbledore durch die Feuerstelle im Kamin. "Wo ist er?"  
  
Er führte den Schulleiter zum Sofa, auf dem Severus lag und erklärte: "Ich gab ihm einige Heiltränke und Heilzauber."  
  
„Danke, das ist alles, was wir im Moment tun können!"Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten, bevor er Ernst wurde. „Obwohl Sebastien, musst du mir verraten, woher du weißt, dass Severus zu einem Todesser Treffen gegangen war? Woher kennst du all diese Heilzauber? Sie sind fortgeschritten, jenseits deiner Ebene und ich zweifle das du diesen Fortschritt in diesen Wochen erreicht hast."  
  
„Ich..."Harry öffnete seinen Mund um Dumbledore zu sagen, dass es nicht gestattet ist, dies zu erzählen, als ihn Lady Lyra unterbrach.  
  
!Sag's ihm, Harry. Er wird dir helfen!  
  
!Wie bitte?!, fragte Harry fassungslos.  
  
!Sag ihm wer du bist. Er wird es verstehen und dir helfen. Ich verspreche es!!  
  
!Wenn Sie sich sicher sind.! Harry seufzte, sich geschlagen gebend. Er drehte sich zu dem gespannten Schulleiter um und sagte: „Professor, ich bezweifle, dass sie das hier glauben werden..."  
  
„Sei nicht so schnell mit deinem Urteil an mir, Sebastien!", sagte Dumbledore mit zwinkernden Augen.  
  
„Also schön, in Wahrheit bin ich nicht Sebastien Frostpine. Ich bin ein Waise, aber ich hatte keine Gedächtnislücken. Ich weiß ganz genau, was passiert ist und wie ich hier her kam."  
  
"Und wie ist das nun, mein lieber Junge?"  
  
Harry winkte mit seiner Hand und verwandelte sich in sein wahres Erscheinungsbild. "Schulleiter, ich bin Harry Potter!", sagte er.  
  
Leicht grinste er, als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters sah. Nach allem war Dumbledore nicht 'all wissend'.   
  
"Es tut mir leid!", sagte Dumbledore nach einem Moment. „Dennoch muss ich dich bitten, mir das zu beweisen!"  
  
„Kein Problem!"Harry hob seinen Kopf und zischte in Parsel. %Kommt zu mir Ice und Shadow.% Eine Minute später schlängelten sich zwei Schlangen an seinen Arm hinauf.  
  
Er schaute auf und sah, dass der Schulleiter vorsichtig blickte. „Professor?"  
  
"Ich muss dich bitten, noch etwas anderes zu tun!", antwortete Dumbledore und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Harry Potter ist nicht der einzige der weiß, wie man Parsel spricht. Tom Marvolo Riddle weiß es ebenso. Ich muss die Gewissheit haben, dass du nicht Voldemort bist, der sich verkleidet hat."  
  
Harry hätte lachen können, bei der Albernheit dieses Satzes. Dumbledore dachte, ER sei Voldemort? Ha! „Natürlich, Schulleiter!", sagte er und seine Stimme erhob sich. Dieses Mal rief er in Phönixus aus. ?Komm, Flame!?  
  
Einen Moment später kam ein lautes Trillern als Antwort. Flame flog in den Raum und hockte sich auf Harrys Schulter.  
  
„Ist das Beweis genug?"  
  
Dieses Mal lächelte der Schulleiter und seine Augen zwinkerten. „Es ist schön dich zurück zu haben, Mr. Potter. Kannst du mir verraten, wie das passiert ist?"  
  
Harry verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, dem Schulleiter zu erzählen was passiert war: Das Feuer, Lady Shiara, die Dimensionsreise, treffen der Gründer, Bindung mit Lady Lyra, die Geschenke, Severus' Todesser Treffen... all das und mehr. Das einzige was er aus ließ war das Training welches er durchlief.  
  
„...und so informierte ich sie durch das Feuer und hier sind Sie nun!", endete Harry.  
  
„Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet."Die Augen von Dumbledore waren amüsiert. Er kontrollierte seine Uhr. „Du weißt sicher, dass das zwischen uns bleiben muss. Und niemanden dürfen wir davon erzählen, nicht einmal den Weasleys oder Severus."Er sah das verständige Nicken Harrys und setzte hinzu. „Es war ein langer Morgen, Harry. Geh und hol dir etwas zu essen. Ich werde solange über Severus wachen!"  
  
Harry verließ den Raum. Er hörte nicht, wie der Schulleiter noch zu sich selbst sagte: „Sieht so aus, als bekämen wir ein neues aufregendes Jahr."  
  
Ende von Kapitel 7 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Die Tage gingen schnell vorüber. Severus war langsam wiederhergestellt und bald darauf war auch schon der 29. August, der Tag an dem Harry sein Zubehör für das nächste Schuljahr besorgen konnte.  
  
An diesem Tag wachte Harry sehr früh am Morgen auf. Nach dem Frühstück mit dem Zaubertränke Meister, waren sie bereit in die Winkelgasse zu reisen.  
  
Sie Apparierten zusammen, da Harry es von den Gründern gelernt hatte, wie man es machte. Sie erschienen draußen vor dem Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
„Da du bereits einen Zauberstab hast, brauchen wir uns darum nicht zu kümmern.", sagte Severus, als er schnell auf die Großgeschäfte zeigte. „Ich treffen dich dann an den Drei Besen gegen drei!"Und so verschwand der Professor.  
  
Erster Gang war Gringotts. Er füllte seinen Sack mit Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts und begab sich dann zu Madame Malkins. Da orderte er verschiedene duzend Roben, meistens schwarz, an. Außerdem orderte er Smaragdgrüne und Ozeanblaue Roben an, die mit goldene Linien verziert waren. Diese hatte der Ladenbesitzer in seinen neuen Koffer gepackt.  
  
Als nächstes ging er in den Bücherladen. Schnell forderte er die Bücher des sechsten Jahres an und einige andere Bücher, von denen Lady Lyra ihn dazu ermutigt hatte diese zu nehmen. !Du wirst sie für das Studium gebrauchen!!, war ihre einfache Erklärung.  
  
Bis dahin, war es 12 am Mittag. Er war gerade dabei zum Essen zu gehen, als er eine Stimme, die nach ihm rief, hörte.  
  
„Sebastien!"  
  
Harry drehte sich zu der vertrauten Gestalt von Hermine Granger um, die auf ihn zuging. Hinter her folgte Ron Weasley, der einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug.  
  
„Hey Sebastien!", begrüßte Hermine ihn. Sie drehte sich zu Ron um und erklärte: „Ron, das ist Sebastien Frostpine. Er ist dieses Jahr neu in Hogwarts und bleibt den Ferien über bei Professor Snape."  
  
Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Ron nach Luft schnappte. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen war unbezahlbar. Der Junge sagte, nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte: „Ronald Weasley!"Er drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte sie: „Wo hast du ihn getroffen, Mine?"  
  
„...auf...Harry-Harrys Beisetzung."Die Temperatur schien um einige Grad zu fallen, als sich Ron versteifte.  
  
Eine unbehagliche Stille trat ein.  
  
„Willst du uns zum essen begleiten, Sebastien?", fragte Hermine, um die Stille zu brechen.  
  
„Sicher!", antwortete Harry und war froh, dass die Unbehaglichkeit verschwand. „Wo wollt ihr hingehen?"  
  
„Sind die Drei Besen, in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine. Sie schaute zu Ron der nur mit den Achseln zuckte.  
  
Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Hermine ging an den Tresen und bestellte etwas Butterbier.  
  
„So, wie ist das so mit Snape zu leben?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Es ist nicht mal so übel.", antwortete Harry. „Eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung wenn keine Schüler um ihn herum sind."  
  
Ron schnaubte ungläubig. „Welches ist dein Lieblings- Quidditch Team?", fragte er und wechselte somit das Thema.  
  
„Chudley Cannons!", antwortete Harry und lächelte als Ron anfing weitläufig über Quidditch Teams zu reden. „Spielst du?"  
  
„Ich spielte letztes Jahr etwas für Gryffindor."Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Über dieses Jahr weiß ich noch nicht. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Ich bin Sucher." Harry drehte sich weg, so dass er nicht den traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sehen musste.  
  
Da kam Hermine mit einem Tablett mit Butterbier in der Hand wieder. Jede Konversation hörte auf, als sie mit essen begannen.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie zusammen einkaufen. Erster Gang, Tiergeschäft. Harry trat ein um sich eine neue Eule zu besorgen. Er hatte Hedwig, nach Ende des fünften Schuljahres, zu Ron über den Sommer gegeben.  
  
Während die anderen sich neugierig die Tiere anschauten, entdeckte er eine kleine, braune Eule, die unglücklich in einen überfüllten Vogelkäfig hockte. Perfekt. Er bezahlte für sein neues Haustier und verließ den Laden. Es war zwei Uhr Mittags.  
  
Als nächstes gingen sie zum Quidditch Geschäft hinüber. Harry stoppte vor der Besen Aufstellung. Die Karte der Rumtreiber, Feuerblitz, Unsichtbarkeits- Umhang und das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern waren einige seiner Sache, die er immer noch besaß, da er sie geschrumpft hatte und in seinen Taschen versteckt hatte, bevor die Schule letztes Jahr endete. Gott sei Dank war der Feuerblitz sicher; für ihn war es kostbar, war es doch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Sirius gewesen. Doch konnte er den Feuerblitz nicht mehr gebrauchen; Ron würde es sicher bemerken. Er entschied sich einen neuen Besen zu leisten: den Windbrecher 2000. Es war der neueste und der schnellste den es zu kaufen gab.  
  
„Wow!", seufzte Ron wehmütig, als der Verkäufer den neuen Besen einpackte und ihn an Harry übergab.  
  
Sie verließen das Geschäft und wollten in den Honigtopf gehen, als es geschah. Erst gab es einen lauten Knall und dann explodierte ein Geschäft.  
  
Sofort apparierten duzend verhüllte Gestalten. Jeder trug eine Maske, die ihr Gesicht verdeckte. Todesser.  
  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, bereit an zugreifen, wenn notwendig. Bald darauf liefen die Leute wild, durch die Straßen, schreiend und keifend.  
  
„SEBASTIEN! HINTER DIR!"  
  
Harry drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie ein Todesser seinen Zauberstab schwang und "Crucio!" schrie.  
  
Wenn notwendig, konnte er die Unverzeihlichen blocken, dass wusste Harry. Salazar hatte es ihm beigebracht wie es funktionierte. Doch er wollte es in de Moment nicht. Er würde Augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort erregen. Stattdessen erlaubte er den Fluch ihn zu treffen- Schmerz brannte in ihm auf, pochte durch seine Venen, doch er zahlte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen schwang er seinen Zauberstab und sagte in einer ruhigen Stimme: „Stupefy!"  
  
Der Todesser hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er angegriffen werden würde, während sein Angreifer unter dem Cruciatus war. Der bestäubende Zauber traf die verhüllte Gestalt und die Person fiel auf dem Grund mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag.  
  
„Sebastien!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah, Hermine und Ron die auf ihn zu liefen. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren ängstlich aber auch erleichtert.  
  
„Bist du okay?"  
  
„Mir geht's gut! PASST AUF!"  
  
Harry sah gerade, wie ein Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf Ron zielte und "Crucio!", sagte.  
  
Sofort geriet er in Panik. Er wusste Ron war noch nie dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt gewesen. Es war ein schreckliches Erlebnis, ein Erlebnis welches er seinem Freund ersparen wollte. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, sprang er in die Luft und schubste den Rothaarigen aus dem Weg. Gerade rechtzeitig sah er, wie der Fluch ihn in der Brust traf.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal, brannte Schmerz durch seinen Körper, kontrollierte ihn. Mit aller Macht, schloss er seine Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Er konzentrierte sich darauf einen Zauber zu sprechen. Wie auch immer, plötzlich stoppte der Schmerz.  
  
Er schaute auf und sah, wie Hermine ihren Zauberstab schwang und der Todesser auf dem Boden lag. Es schien, als hätte das Mädchen den Mann gelähmt.  
  
„Kommt, lasst uns gehen!"Er wusste, er musste Severus finden. Er hetzte umher und sah, wie eine Gruppe von Ministeriums Auroren apparierte. Gut, der Kampf würde bald zu ende sein.  
  
„SEVERUS!", schrie Harry aus vollem Halse, als er seinen Professor in der Menge entdeckte. „WIR SIND HIER; SEVERUS!"Er hatte bemerkt, dass er den Vornamen des Zaubertränke Meisters gebraucht hatte. Doch in dem Moment war es ihm völlig egal.  
  
Sein Professor drehte sich um und als er sah, rannte er auf sie zu. Eine Sekunde später, sah Harry dass die Weasley Familie dicht folgte.  
  
„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Severus besorgt. Neben ihnen, umarmte Mrs Weasley Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Mir Geht's...", begann er, doch er wurde von einer Stimme neben ihn unterbrochen.  
  
„Nein, das bist du nicht! Professor, er wurde zweimal von den Cruciatus getroffen!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Hermine gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Sebastien?"  
  
Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinem Professor um. „Mir geht's gut!", behaarte er.  
  
Selbst als er das sagte, wusste er dass es nicht stimmte: seine Beine fühlten sich an als würden sie zusammen zu brechen, seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Er fühlte sich so müde...  
  
Seine Beine konnten sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen. Er fiel vorwärts in die gesegnete Dunkelheit.  
  
Severus schaute hilflos auf den Jungen, der in seinen Armen lag. Er war sich bewusst, dass Granger und die Weasleys ihn anstarrten. Wo wir gerade von ihnen sprechen, was hatte Sebastien mit ihnen zu tun gehabt?  
  
Der Junge war offensichtlich müde. Und wenn Granger Recht hatte, wurde er zweimal von einem Unverzeihlichen getroffen. Keine gute Kombination. Schnell hob er den Jungen hoch, lief durch den Tropfenden Kessel, so dass er per Flohnetzwerk nach Snape Manor zurückkam. Er war sich bewusst, dass die Weasleys nach Luft schnappten, doch er war darüber überrascht, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. Sebastien zu schonen war oberste Priorität.  
  
Als er lief, ließ er Revue passieren, was geschehen war. Er war aus einem der vielen Geschäfte raus getreten – er trug einige Trank Zutaten- als er einen lauten Knall hörte. Einen Moment später flog das Geschäft ‚Monicas Kleidungen für jeden Anlass und Feier, für Muggel und Zauberer' in die Luft und brachte einige der Kunden in dem Geschäft um.  
  
Leichte Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Er rannte raus, suchte durch die Menge, als er eine Stimme seinen Namen rief...  
  
Wo wir gerade von seinem Namen sprechen... Sebastien hatte ihn 'Severus' gerufen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er darüber denken sollte; der einzige Schüler, der ihn jemals so genannt hatte war Draco, der sein Patensohn war. Und was machte er zusammen mit Granger und Weasley?  
  
Er ging nach Snape Manor und schritt schnell hin zum Schlafzimmer des Jungen. Er legte den Jungen in das Bett, schnell zog er die Bettdecke über und deckte den Jungen zu. Sebastien entfloh ein glückliches Seufzen.  
  
Er seufzte selber. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie der Junge es geschafft hatte, die Todesser zu betäuben. Viele von ihnen hatten Erfahrung und waren gut trainiert. Vielleicht war das Kind doch mehr, als es den Anschein hatte.  
  
Er fühlte wie die Müdigkeit die Oberhand gewann. Er kehrte in seinen Raum zurück, zog sich schnell um und schlief ein.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 8 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
Die letzten paar Tage gingen wie im Fluge vorbei. Bald schon war der 1. September. Harry hatte bereits seine Habseligkeiten in den Koffer gepackt und wartete auf Severus, dass dieser fertig wurde.  
  
„Alles klar!", sagte der Zaubertränke Meister endlich. „Lass uns gehen!"  
  
„Was ist mit Ihnen?"  
  
"Ich werde direkt nach Hogwarts gehen, wenn du gegangen bist. Oh, und wenn jemand fragt, du bist ein Austauschschüler aus Nord Amerika."  
  
„Wie werde ich reisen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Mit Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel?"  
  
„Portschlüssel!"Der Professor reichte ihm einen kleinen Schlüssel. "Bereit?"  
  
"Bereit!" Harry streckte seine Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus und berührte diesen. Er spürte ein Ziehen um seinen Nabel und er schloss seine Augen.  
  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, stand er auf Gleis 9 ¾. Das Gleis war mit vielen Schülern überfüllt.  
  
Er schleppte seinen Koffer zum Zug hinüber und stieg ein. Die meisten der Abteile waren bereits besetzt. Nach dem er fünf Minuten umher lief, fand er endlich ein leeres Abteil, in dem nur ein einziges Mädchen saß.  
  
Er setzte sich auf einen Platz und beäugte das Mädchen neugierig. Sie war ziemlich groß und hatte volles, dunkelrotes Haar welches ihr locker über den Rücken fiel. Ihre Augen waren neblig-grau und erinnerten ihn an Lady Lyra. Ihre Aura war überraschender Weise, strahlend rot. Oh ja, dieses Mädchen war sehr Mächtig.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Sebastien Frostpine!", stellte er sich ihr vor. „Ich bin dieses Jahr neu in Hogwarts!"  
  
Das Mädchen schaute ihn an. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als das Mädchen lächelte.  
  
„Eliza Serenity Rosethorn!", antwortete sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er annahm. „Ich bin ebenso neu. Austauschschüler von den Vereinigten Staaten."  
  
Die restliche Strecke nach Hogwarts, lernten die einander kennen. Harry mochte sie auf Anblick; sie war Intelligent, reif, humorvoll und hatte eine scharfen Sinn für Sarkasmus, dass ihn sehr an Severus erinnerte.  
  
„Erzähl mir mal etwas von dir?", sagte er. „Lebst du bei deinen Eltern? Hast du Geschwister?"  
  
„Ich bin Einzelkind!", sagte sie. „Ich hätte gerne Geschwister. Manchmal wird ist es richtig einsam, weißt du!", fügte sie hinzu, während Harry verstehend nickte. „Ich lebe nicht bei meinen Eltern; sie wurden in einem Überfall der Todesser getötet, als ich fünf war. Ich lebe bei meinen Großeltern. Ich besuchte eine kleine Zaubererschule in den U.S.A!"  
  
Harry lächelte wehmütig und dachte an Sirius. „Meine Eltern wurden ebenfalls von Voldemort getötet.", sagte er traurig. „Ich lebte bis jetzt in einem Weisenhaus."  
  
„Solltest du nicht an deinem elften Geburtstag einen Brief erhalten?"  
  
„Ich... ähm... ich besuchte ebenso eine andere Zaubererschule.", stotterte er ein wenig, in der Hoffnung, sie würde seine zusammen gestammelten Wörter nicht bemerken.  
  
Gott sei Dank fuhr der Zug in dem Moment Hogsmead ein. Er stieg aus, dicht gefolgt von Eliza, und fragte sich, wohin er nun gehen musste.  
  
Just in dem Moment erschien, Severus—nein, Professor Snape, erinnerte er sich—. „Miss Rosethorn, Mr. Frostpine.", sagte er barsch. „Folgen Sie mir!"  
  
Zu der Zeit, als sie die Große Halle betraten, war sie bereits schon voll besetzt. Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler gerade in die Große Halle hinein.  
  
„Geht und gliedert euch an das Ende der Schlange von Erstklässlern an.", beauftragte Severus - verdammt, wen stört's? So lang wie er ihn nicht vor der ganzen Schülerschaft beim Vornamen nannte. „Ihr werdet einsortiert!"  
  
Harry wollte Eliza folgen, und war überrascht einen beruhigenden Druck auf der Schulter zu spüren. „Viel Glück!", flüsterte die Stimme des Zaubertränke Meisters.  
  
Er lächelte ihm sein Danke zu und ging hinüber zum Ende der Schlange von den Erstklässlern. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, als in Panik zu geraten. Obwohl er wusste, dass niemand durch seine Verkleidung schauen konnte, war er dennoch nervös. Nur ganz wage nahm er das neue Lied des Sprechenden Hutes wahr.  
  
Als ‚Zoara, Sarah' in Hufflepuff einsortiert wurde, stand Dumbledore auf. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Jahren, blieb der Sprechende Hut auf seinem Stuhl.  
  
„Willkommen zurück , Lehrer und Schüler. Ich freue mich euch für ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich begrüße alle neuen Schüler. Ich habe einige Ankündigungen zu machen. Als erstes erstmal, freue ich mich bekannt zu geben, dass Professor Lupin dieses Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird."Es gab einen Ohrenbetäubenden Applaus, herbeigeführt vom Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff Tisch. „Und der Verbotene Wald BLEIBT, wie es der Name schon sagt, verboten"Und bei dem Satz ruhten seine Augen auf den Weasley Zwillingen, welche ihn unschuldig zurück anschauten.  
  
„Ferner haben wir dieses Jahr noch zwei Transferschülern aus Nord Amerika." Er lächelte und deutete Harry und Eliza an zu dem Sprechenden Hut hinüber zu gehen. „Nun werden sie in das jeweilige Haus einsortiert. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr sie in eurer Mitte Willkommen heißt."  
  
„Frostpine, Sebastien!", rief Professor McGonagall aus. Harry ging zum Sprechenden Hut hinüber. Er fühlte sich doch ein wenig nervös, ganz so, wie im ersten Jahr. Er setzte sich hin und ihm wurde der Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt.  
  
‚Ah, wieder da, Mr. Potter?', fragte der Hut nachdenklich. ‚Doch wo soll ich Sie dieses Mal hin stecken?' ‚Dieses Mal ist es mir egal!', gestand Harry ein. ‚Nun, da ich Slytherin kenne, wird es nicht so übel sein...'  
  
‚Das ist schwierig!', antwortete der Hut. ‚Das letzte Mal, wollten Sie im Unterbewusstsein nach Gryffindor. Sie flehten mich an, Sie nicht nach Slytherin zu stecken. Nun, jedoch ist es anders. Dich kümmert's nicht und ich... ich bin besorgt, ich weiß es nicht.'  
  
‚Anders, in der Tat...', grübelte der Hut. ‚Sie sind der Erbe von Gryffindor und Slytherin und ein Teil von Ihnen hat starke Persönlichkeiten von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, Was soll ich mit Ihnen machen, Mr. Potter?'  
  
‚Bitte, beeil dich!', sagte Harry. Nun waren es schon fast zehn Minuten, seit dem er den Hut aufgesetzt bekam. Andere wurden bedenklich.  
  
‚Wenn Sie es so sagen!', stimmte der Hut zu, öffnete seinen Mund und fing an zu singen.  
  
‚Oh, lieber Schulleiter, Es tut mir leid dies zu sagen, Ich weiß nicht wohin, Dieser Junge verbleiben soll.  
  
Sein Lebensweg ist des eines Gryffindors, Sein Herz ist geschmiedet aus Gold, Tapfer und aufopfernd, Mutig und kühn.  
  
Seine Gedanken sind die eines Slytherins, Gerissen und schlau, Nicht der, wie er scheint, Ich frage mich neugierig warum?  
  
Sein Gehirn ist das eines Ravenclaws, Solche Brillanz im Inneren, Mit Büchern und Wissen, Soll er sich niemals trennen.  
  
Seine Seele ist die eines Hufflepuffs, Intelligent und Weise, Für immer treu, Ein Segen in der Erscheinung.  
  
Sein Blut kommt von zwei, Licht und Dunkelheit, Mit all seinen Kräften, Wird er für immer kämpfen.  
  
Überall und nirgends, Die Häuser müssen sich vereinigen, Um ein ganzes zu bilden, aufrichtig dazugehören, Schaut von der Ultimativen Höhe.  
  
So wähle weise, Young One, Wo wünscht hin zu gehen? Kind des Lichts und der Dunkelheit, Gefüllt mit Freude und Leid.  
  
Der Eine, der Leben wird, Durch Blutvergießen und Tränen, Nimm dich in Acht und sei vorsichtig, Überkomme deinen Ärger und deine Ängste.  
  
So wähle nun, überdenke alles, Von einem ganzem, Oder alles wird fallen.  
  
Es war Totenstill in der Halle, als der Hut aufhörte zu singen. Für einen Moment bewegte sich niemand.  
  
„Nun.", unterbrach Dumbledore endlich die Stille. „Es scheint mir, Mr. Frostpine, dass die Wahl bei Ihnen liegt. Wünschen Sie nach Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zu gehen?"  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ja, Rowena und Helga waren sehr wichtig für ihn gewesen, aber... das hier war anders. Er war der Erbe von Salazar und Godric, also sollte er keines der anderen Häuser wählen? Okay, entweder konnte er Slytherin oder Gryffindor beitreten. Was nun?  
  
Als er darüber nachdacht, wurde ihm klar, dass früher oder später, seine wahre Identität aufgedeckt werden würde. Nun, als Harry Potter hatte er Erfahrungen im Lebensweg von Gryffindor gesammelt. Warum dann nicht den Gegensatz wählen?  
  
„Schulleiter, ich wünsche nach Slytherin zu gehen.", sagte er ruhig. Für eine Sekunde bewegte sich niemand. Doch dann brach der Slytherin Tisch in Applause aus.  
  
Er ging zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber und setzte sich. Er beobachtete die Einsortierung von Eliza.  
  
Ich beobachtete wie Sebastien hoch stieg und den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Für fast fünfzehn Minuten rührte sich nichts, bevor der Hut endlich in ein Lied ausbrach.  
  
Als das Lied vorbei war, bewegte sich niemand. Keiner atmete. Ich war gelähmt; Sebastien wurde die Wahl erlassen zu gehen, wohin er wollte? Unmöglich! Niemals, in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, ist so etwas passiert.  
  
Ich war noch fassungsloser, als der Junge die Wahl nach Slytherin zu gehen äußerte. Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas gegen das Haus hätte: Rowena und Helga hatten mir gezeigt, dass Godric und Salazar gütig und liebevoll waren. Wenn man auf der Linie ‚Slytherins sind böse' stand, wären Gryffindors wahrlich idiotische Märtyrer. Dennoch... vermute ich, hatte ich erwartet, dass er Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw wählen würde.  
  
Sebastien trat zum Slytherin Tisch und ich ging hinauf und setzte den Hut auf meinem Kopf.  
  
‚Miss Rosethorn.", sagte der Hut. ‚Es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu treffen! Erbin von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, nicht wahr?'  
  
‚Ja, das bin ich!', antwortete ich ein wenig entnervt, dass der Hut meine Gedanken lesen konnte. ‚Wo soll ich hin gehen?'  
  
‚Du bist ein anderer, die wahrhaftig in alle vier Häuser gehört.', sagte der Hut und überraschte mich. ‚Doch dich werde ich nicht fragen zu wählen. Würde es dir was ausmachen nach Slytherin zu gehen?'  
  
‚Nein, es macht mir nichts aus!', sagte ich neugierig. ‚Aber warum Slytherin?'  
  
‚Derjenige in Slytherin bedarf deiner Hilfe, um das Dunkle zu besiegen, Kind!', antwortete er. ‚Ihr müsst zusammen arbeiten. Nun geh!'  
  
Dabei öffnete der Hut den Mund und rief aus: "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Ich trat ebenfalls zum Slytherin Tisch, ließ mich neben Sebastien nieder. Ich fragte mich, was der Hut wohl damit meinte, dass ich mit jemand zusammen arbeiten sollte. Ich vermute, da muss ich Rowena fragen.  
  
Ich bin Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Jeder denkt, dass ich das arrogante, verwöhnte Malfoy Kind bin, das alles bekommt was es will. Ich tue ja auch nichts dagegen, dass sie anders denken. Doch wissen sie nur wenig, wie falsch sie da liegen.  
  
Mein Vater hat mich nie verwöhnt. Wenn ich es wage, ihm zu widersprechen, würde er mich entweder auspeitschen oder mich unter den Cruciatus Fluch legen. Als ich vier Jahre alt war, setzte er mich das erste Mal unter den Cruciatus Fluch. Gott, es schmerzt wie die Hölle. Mein Blut pochte durch meine Venen, mein Kopf fühlte sich an als wenn er platzen würde. Endlich stoppte mein Vater den Fluch. Seit dem Tag an, bin ich überzeugt ihn mit äußerstem Respekt zu behandeln.  
  
Meine Mutter kümmerte sich nie um mich. Oft ließ sie mich Wochen am Stück allein, während sie in den Urlaub, in verschiedene Länder fuhr.  
  
Ja, ich hatte Zimmer voll mit Spielzeugen, doch hatte ich keine Freunde. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle... sie folgen mir nur, weil sie mich gebrauchen wollen. Sie wissen, dass mein Vater im Inneren Circel vom Dunklen Lord agiert. Sie wissen, dass ich eines Tages für sie von Nutzen sein werde. Sie sind keine Freunde: Sie glauben, ich bin nur ein Junge, ein Spielzeug um zu nutzen und dann weg zu schmeißen.  
  
Und meine Eltern... Sie drängen mich den Dunklen Lord beizutreten. Ich weiß, dass ich den Dunklen Lord beitreten MUSS, oder Vater wird mich wahrhaftig töten. Ich weiß was ich für sie bin... ein Objekt, einen Nutzen um Voldemort zu erfreuen. Voldemort war bloß wie die anderen... Er gebraucht seine Diener und wirft sie dann weg.  
  
Ich will mich nicht beherrschen lassen. Ich will nicht dazu gezwungen sein, mich vor demjenigen zu verbeugen, den ich verachte. Manchmal glaube ich, dass Potter Glück hat; er kann tun, was immer er wünscht ohne einer Bestrafung, die über ihm hängt. Deswegen hasse ich ihn. Hasse ihn wie die Hölle. Denn er hat das, was ich nie bekommen werde.  
  
Die einzige Freude in meinem Leben ist mein Pate, Severus... Er ist der einzige der sich wirklich um mich sorgt. Er lässt mich spüren, dass ich was Besonderes bin... gewollt werde. Er tröstet mich auf seine eigene Art und Weise, in meinen Dunkelsten Stunden, hilft mir da durch, wenn der Schmerz unerträglich wird. Doch, was ich, in Wahrheit will ist ein wahrer Freund. Jemand der mich mag, für das, wer ich bin und nicht was ich bin.  
  
Deswegen war ich hocherfreut, als Dumbledore ankündigte, dass zwei Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kämen. Noch mehr verblüfft, dass beide nach Slytherin kamen.  
  
Während des Essens, schaffte ich es, dass Crabbe und Goyle die Plätze mit mir tauschten und ich so neben Sebastien Frostpine, dem Neuen, sitzen konnte.  
  
„Draco Malfoy!", sagte ich gelassen und hielt ihm meine Hand hin. „Willkommen in Hogwarts!"  
  
Er schaute auf, ein leichten verblüfften Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dann nahm er meine Hand. „Sebastien Frostpine!", antwortete er.  
  
Seine Stimme war weich, doch merkwürdig beruhigend. Eine Stimme mit einer Güte, die ich niemals zuvor gehört hatte.  
  
Ich wollte mehr sagen, doch meine Stimme wurde verschluckt, als alle zu essen begannen.  
  
Ich war noch nie so überrascht gewesen, wie in dem Augenblick, als Draco Malfoy mir seine Hand ausstreckte und mich in Hogwarts willkommen hieß. Wie ironisch, dass der blonde Slytherin die erste Person war, die mit mir sprach, außer Eliza.  
  
Ich nahm seine Hand und dachte mir, wenn ich Malfoys Freundschaft akzeptieren würde, würde mich niemand für Harry Potter halten. Nach allem, wie konnte der Junge –der – Lebte mit dem arrogantesten Slytherin Blödmann befreundet sein?  
  
Malfoys Aura war hell gelb. Hmm, nicht übel. So weit konnte ich erkennen, dass Dumbledore eine dunkelrote, fast blutrote, Aura besaß. McGonagall war Mitternachtsblau, Flitwicks war ein Hauch heller. Remus' war Aqua. Wo wir grad von Auras sprechen...  
  
Ich schaute hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch. Hmm, Interessant. Ron hatte eine hell violette Aura, während Hermines hell gelb war, fast so wie Malfoys. Das würde ein sehr Interessantes Jahr werden, andere Auras zu überprüfen.  
  
Nach dem Essen folgten wir dem Rest der Slytherin zu den Schlafsälen. Das Passwort war ‚Salazar'. Gut, ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Lage wäre so etwas wie ‚Reinblut' oder in der Art standzuhalten.  
  
Ich ging hinein und ließ mich im Jungenschlafsaal nieder, während Eliza in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging. Ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Malfoy versucht hatte mit mir zu sprechen, doch ich ignorierte ihn und ging zu Bett, Es war ein langer Tag.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 9 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, wie dass Tageslicht in den Raum strömte! Ah, zurück in der Schule. Ich zog mich an und sah, dass Crabbe, Goyle und Sebastien immer noch schliefen. Ich dachte mir, es wäre besser sie zu wecken, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten.

Ich ging hinüber zu Sebastien und rief aus: „Hey, Sebastien, wach auf!"

Keine Antwort.

Nach dem ich für fünf Minuten nach ihm gerufen hatte, hatte ich genug. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu schütteln.

In jener Sekunde, als meine Hand seine Schulter berührte, brach ein weißes Licht aus den Körper aus. Ich wurde nach hinten, an die Wand geschleudert. Als ich wieder aufschaute, war Sebastien wach.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mich und schaute mich an.

„Ich… nun, ich war dabei dich zu wecken, und in dem Moment, als ich dich berührte, wurde ich zurück geschleudert.", antwortete ich ihm.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mich an. „Das tut mir leid, Draco.", sagte er schließlich. „Doch solltest du nicht versuchen mich anzufassen, während ich schlafe. Du wirst dich nur selbst verletzen."

Ich schaute an mir runter und sah, dass ich an der Stelle blutete, an der ich meinen Arm verletzt hatte.

„Hier!" Ich schaute auf und sah, wie Sebastien sich annäherte. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, heilte die Schramme.

„Danke." Ich ließ meine Lippen ein kleines Lächeln zieren. „Komm, lass uns zum Frühstück gehen. Wir sind spät dran!"

Nach dem Frühstück, ging Harry, gefolgt von Eliza, zu Zaubertränke.

Er ging in den Klassenraum und ließ sich auf einen Platz, in der vorderen Klasse nieder. Malfoy saß eine Reihe hinter ihm, Ron und Seamus saßen in seiner Nähe.

Um genau neun, kam Sever—Professor Snape ins Klassenzimmer gefegt. „Holt eure Zutaten raus!", bellte er. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs beschrieb sich die Tafel mit dem vertrauten, doch beinahe unleserlichen Gekrakel. Harry bezweifelte sehr, dass irgendein anderer es zu lesen vermochte. Der einzige Grund, warum er es konnte war, weil er den Sommer über versucht hatte die Handschrift des Zaubertränke Meisters zu verstehen.

Sie würden in dieser Stunde den Schrumpf-Trank brauen. Der wurde dazu gebraucht, Sachen zu schrumpfen, wenn kein Zauberstab in der Nähe war.

In der Mitte während des Unterrichts, lehnte sich Ron vornüber und flüsterte: „Sebastien, was kommt zu erst, Wermut oder Weiden Rinde? Ich kann es nicht lesen!"

„Weiden Rinde!", antwortete Harry.

„Danke!", flüsterte Ron.

„Mr. Weasley!", schnappte Snape. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für unerlaubtes Reden im Unterricht!"

Ron drehte sich schnell weg und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Es war schon fast am Ende des Unterrichts, als es passierte. Harry fügte seine letzte Zutat hinzu. In dem Moment sah er, wie Pansy Parkinson Skarabäus Schalen in Rons Trank tat. Mische diese besonderen Schalen mit Wermut und es wurde sehr explosiv.

Auch wenn er in Slytherin war, würde er es ihnen nicht erlauben unfair den anderen gegenüber zu sein. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprach er einen unsichtbaren Schutzschild vor Ron aus. Die Skarabäus Schalen trafen das Schild und lösten sich in Luft auf. Den Slytherins stand der Mund weit offen.

„Was war das?", hörte er Draco hinter ihm flüstern. „Es hat sich einfach aufgelöst!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Pansy Knöterich, um zu experimentieren, in die Luft warf. Nun hatte er endgültig genug. Er würde einen Zwischenfall für die Slytherins verschleiern, aber nicht, wenn sie dabei waren, so etwas Unverantwortliches zu tun. Ein wenig gebrauchte er seine Elementar Magie und rief den Wind herbei. Langsam formte er den Wind. Als der Knöterich die Luft traf, zwang er den Wind, die andere Richtung einzuschlagen. Langsam wechselte der Knöterich die Richtung und fiel zurück, woher es gekommen war, nämlich Pansys Trank.

Die Zutat traf in den Trank und explodierte sofort. Harry brachte automatisch ein Schild über die Schüler neben ihm, nämlich über Eliza, Ron, Seamus, Draco und ihm selbst. Der Rest der Klasse wurde von dem Trank von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt.

„RUHE!", knurrte Snape, als er sich umwand. „Was ist passiert?" Harry erkannte, dass der Zaubertränke Meister sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, dass Harry und die anderen unversehrt geblieben waren.

„Weasley!", sagte er. „Waren Sie derjenige, der Mrs Parkinson Trank sabotiert hat?"

„Nein, Sir!", begann Ron, wurde jedoch abrupt von Snape unterbrochen. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit heute Abend."

„Sir.", sprach nun Harry. „Ich hab genau gesehen, was passiert ist. Ein gewisser Schüler, es war nicht Ron, warf Knöterich in die Luft. Die Zutat, aus welchem Grund auch immer, erreichte nicht den an gezielten Kessel, stattdessen gab es eine Fehlzündung und traf den Kessel, der Person, die es geworfen hatte."

„Ah ha!", knurrte Snape. „Also schön, Mr Weasley, die Strafarbeit ist aufgehoben." Er drehte sich um. „Beeilung! Ich erwarte, dass der Klassenraum in den nächsten fünf Minuten sauber ist, oder Sie alle werden eine Strafarbeit, bis zu Ihrem Abschluss, auferlegt bekommen!"

Den Ton des Zaubertränke Meisters nach zu urteilen, war er nicht in der Stimmung zu scherzen. Jeder Schüler wirbelte schnell durch den Raum und sie machten den Klassenraum wieder sauber. Bald glänzte der Raum so sauber wie vorher.

Die Schulglocke läutete und kündigte das Ende der Stunde an. Die nächste Stunde war Verteidigung. Als Harry den Raum verließ, hörte er Ron noch sagen: „ Danke, Sebastien. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape dir tatsächlich zu gehört hat."

„Kein Problem, Ron!", antwortete Harry. Den zweiten Satz ignorierte er völlig.

Er trat in den VgdDK Klassenraum und sah sofort, dass der Raum für ein Duell vorbereitet war.

„Dieses Jahr!", sagte Professor Lupin. „Werden wir uns auf die Selbstverteidigung, mit Duellen etc, konzentrieren. Heute, beginnen wir mit dem Duellieren. Für die erste Stunde, möchte ich erstmal sehen, wie gut Ihr seid und auf welcher Ebene Ihr bereits steht. Deswegen werde ich Paare bitten nach oben zu kommen und sich zu duellieren. Die Person, die gewinnt, duelliert sich mit der nächsten. Verstanden?"

Jeder nickte. „Neville Longbottom und Seamus Finnegan!", rief Remus aus.

Seamus gewann ganz leicht. Er gewann auch das Duell mit Pansy und Dean, doch verlor er gegen Ron.

Ron gewann gegen Crabbe und Goyle, jedoch verlor er gegen Hermine.

„Als nächstes Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger."

Der blonde stand dem Mädchen gegenüber, Zauberstab gerichtet. Es war ein sehr enges Duell, doch am Ende gewann Draco.

Es waren nur noch sehr wenige Schüler übrig. „Sebastien Frostpine und Draco Malfoy!", rief Lupin aus.

Harry ging hoch auf die Bühne und richtete seinen Zauberstab aus. Er war sich sicher, dass er gewinnen würde, doch würde er nicht seine gesamten Kräfte gebrauchen. Andererseits würde es die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregen.

Sicher genug, gewann Harry fünf Minuten später.

„Eliza Rosethorn und Sebastien Frostpine!"

Eliza sprach einen Lähmungszauber aus und Harry duckte sich. Er war verblüfft ein Verbrennungsmahl an der Stelle zu sehen, an der der Zauber aufprallte. Interessant… eine mächtige Kraft steckte hinter diesem Zauber.

Er entschied sich eine Kerbe heraufzubeschwören. Er konzentrierte jetzt auch ein bisschen mehr Kraft in seine Zaubersprüche. Das Duell zog sich in die Länge, wurde länger und länger. Fünf, zehn, fünfzehn Minuten… Die Bewegungen der Duellierenden wurden schneller, stärker und flinker. Harry war sich fast sicher, dass Eliza manchmal Zauberstablose Magie benutzte. Sie sprach einen Spruch aus, doch zwei schossen auf ihn zu. Aber es konnte nicht sein… zauberstablose Magie war Salazars Spezialität.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten war er sich sicher, dass das Mädchen Zauberstablose Magie anwandte. Nun entschied er sich ebenfalls seine Kräfte einzusetzen. Er war fest entschlossen nicht zu verlieren.

„Imperdimenta!", rief er aus und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Füße des Mädchens. Das Mädchen sprang mit überraschender Ruhe in die Luft. Genau das, was er gewollt hatte. „Petrificus Totalus!", schrie er und zielte mit dem Zauberstab nach oben. „Stupefy!"

Für einen Moment war er überzeugt, dass der Spruch treffen würde, doch Eliza drehte ihren Körper, in eine andere Position, so dass alle Sprüche verfehlten.

Während er in die Luft sprang und einem Fluch auswich, rief er den Wind zu sich. Er kontrollierte den Wind und gebrauchte ihn um das Mädchen gegen die Wand zu drücken.

Eliza sandte ihm einen Überraschten Blick. Dann grinste sie und bevor er richtig wusste was geschah, entstand eine Feuersäule vor ihr, die den Wind abblockte.

Harry war geschockt. Sie war ein Feuerelementar! Elementare existierten doch nur in der Spirituellen Welt, es sei denn eine Verbindung… welches bedeutete…

Bevor er begriff, was los war, feuerte das Mädchen einen Schockzauber auf ihn ab. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang er in die Luft - auf dem Wind reitend. Er hörte kaum das Keuchen der Klassenkameraden, die unter ihm standen. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Eliza. Langsam veränderte er den Wind in Eistropfen, die er auf das Mädchen zielte.

Es funktionierte. Die Eistropfen durchbohrten das Feuer und trafen das Mädchen. Langsam erstarb die Feuersäule. Bevor Eliza wusste, was passierte, warf er einen Lähmungszauber auf sie.

Das Mädchen war zu beschäftigt, sich auf das Feuer zu konzentrieren und so hatte sie seinen Zauber nicht wahrgenommen. Es trat mit ihrem Körper in Kontakt und sie fiel schließlich, geschlagen, um.

Harry befreite sie von dem Zauber, verbeugte sich und sie tat dasselbe. Sie schüttelten die Hände und lächelten sich zu.

„Beeindruckend!", sagte Professor Lupin letztendlich. Harry realisierte, dass er den Rest der Klasse total vergessen hatte. Nach den verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck Elizas zu schließen, hatte sie es ebenfalls vergessen.

„Sebastien, Sie sind der Gewinner. Wir haben noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, bis zum Ende der Stunde. Würde es Ihnen was ausmachen sich mit mir zu duellieren?"

Dabei schenkte Harry dem VgdDK Professor einen verblüfften Blick. Er wollte schon ablehnen, doch Eliza schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln. „Tu es!", sagte sie einfach.

„Ich akzeptiere!", antwortete er und lächelte Remus zu.

Remus schleuderte sofort komplizierte Zauber auf ihn. Ohne Mühe duckte sich Harry bei jedem Spruch. Dieses Mal wollte er keine Elementar Magie gebrauchen, es wäre dem Professor gegenüber einfach nicht fair.

Nach zehn Minuten schaffte es Harry den Professor letztendlich zu entwaffnen.

„Bravo!", applaudierte Professor Lupin. „Sebastien und Eliza, Ihr zwei seid einfach erstaunlich. Wer hat euch in Nord Amerika so zu duellieren beigebracht?"

Eliza erzählte was von privaten Übungen bei ihren Großeltern. Harry saß in der Klemme. Was sollte er bloß sagen?

„Ich… Professor Dumbledore bat ein paar Lehrer mich zu unterrichten.", murmelte er.

In dem Moment läutete Gott sei Dank die Schulglocke. Harry packte eilig seine Sachen und lief aus dem Klassenraum.

Der nächste Block war eine Lernperiode. Er musste dennoch mit Eliza reden. Er ging zu dem Mädchen hinüber. „Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte er sie.

"Klar!", antwortete das Mädchen und sprach einen Silencezauber um sie.

„Ähm… über die Feuersäule, die du um dich errichtet hattest…", begann er.

„Ich…bevor ich mir nicht sicher bin, kann ich es dir nicht sagen!", unterbrach Eliza. „Mir…mir ist es nicht erlaubt."

Harry saß fest. Was sollte er sagen? Er hatte eine Idee.

!Lady Lyra?!, rief er in Gedanken aus.

!Ja, Kind?!

!Wer ist sie? Weiß sie über Elementar Magie Bescheid?!

!JA!, kam die sanfte Antwort. !Sie weiß Bescheid. Sie ist eine Bindung mit Lady Shiara eingegangen!

!Danke, Lady!!, antwortete er. Er drehte sich wieder zu Eliza. „Ich weiß über Lady Shiara Beschied, okay?", sagte er geradeheraus ins Gesicht.

Eliza schaute ihn verblüfft an. "Wie?" Zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage, es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

„Ich bin ebenfalls eine Bindung eingegangen. Mit Lady Lyra!", antwortete er einfach.

„So dann weißt du es also.", sagte Eliza schließlich. „Wie? Und warum?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Harry. „Frag doch einfach Shiara. Ruf sie zu dir und sie wird dir antworten, richtig?"

Eliza nickte und ihre Augen wurden glasig. Wenige Minuten später, fragte sie: „Du… du kennst die Gründer?"

Nun war es an Harry überrascht zu sein. „Du kennst sie auch? Ach, deswegen kennst du dich mit Zauberstabloser Magie, der Spezialität von Salazars, aus."

„Ja, ich kenne sie. Sie haben mich aufgenommen und drei Jahre lang vorbereitet." Das Mädchen wollte mehr sagen, doch in dem Moment läutete die Schulglocke. „Nun müssen wir aber gehen.", antwortete sie. "Wie sieht's aus? Ich werde nach dem Essen mit dir darüber reden. Triff mich in der Bibliothek."

"Klar!", meinte Harry, noch einwenig verwirrt darüber was sie ihm gerade offenbart hatte. „Bis später!" Und damit ging er zu Zauberei.

Ende von Kapitel 10

A/N: Erst mal ein liebes Dankeschön an die fleißigen Reviewer! Ich knuddel euch!

Mein ganz besonderer Dank geht wie an meine Beta Maria. Danke, tolle Arbeit g. Ganz dolle knuddel

Elaine: Es ist NICHT meine Geschichte, also dementsprechend habe ich keine Auswirkung über den Ausgang der Story


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11  
  
Nach dem Essen stürzte Harry hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eliza war bereits da.  
  
Harry sprach einen Geräuschlosigkeitszauber aus. „Okay, möchtest du beginnen oder soll ich den Anfang machen?"  
  
„Ich fange an!", antwortete Eliza. „Okay, es begann vor einem Jahr. Ich schlief und in meinem Traum wurde ich zu Salazar, Godric, Rowena und Helga gebracht. Und dort erfuhr ich, dass ich die Erbin von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff bin."  
  
„Nach drei Jahren Übung wurde ich den Göttinnen von den Gründern vorgestellt. Ich trat eine Bindung mit Lady Shiara ein. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich einem anderen Erben helfen soll, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen."Eliza machte eine Pause. „Wo ich nun erfahren habe, dass du es bist. Meine Elemente sind Licht und Feuer.", sie lächelte. „Ich denke, das ist alles. Du bist dran!"  
  
Und so erzählte Harry ihr alles, was soweit passiert war. Den einzigen Fakt, den er ausließ, war dass er eigentlich der Junge-der-lebte war.  
  
Als er endete sagte Eliza: „Sebastien, irgendetwas hältst du vor mir zurück. Ich spüre es. Und ganz nebenbei macht die Geschichte keinen Sinn. Sag mir die Wahrheit!"  
  
Harry seufzte. „Also schön! Doch verspreche mir, dass du es NIEMANDEN verraten wirst, ansonsten bin ich in Gefahr."  
  
Eliza nickte.  
  
„In Ordnung. Mein Name ist nicht Sebastien Frostpine!"  
  
"Wie lautet er dann?"  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
"WAS????", Eliza war fassungslos. "Wie?"  
  
"Formwandlung!", erklärte Harry. "Hier, ich zeige es dir!"  
  
Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und versiegelte die Tür zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann konzentrierte er sich, stellte sich sein altes Ich vor, mit den rabenschwarzen Locken.  
  
„Wow!", stieß Eliza aus, als sie die Narbe auf der Stirn erkannte. „Jetzt macht es Sinn!"  
  
„Denk daran!", erinnerte Harry sie. „Du darfst niemanden davon erzählen!"  
  
„Ich verspreche es."  
  
Harry verwandelte sich zurück in Sebastien Frostpine.  
  
„Kennst du dich mit Formwandlung aus, Eliza?"  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte traurig. „Nein, leider nicht. Jeder hatte in verschiedenen Dingen seine Spezialität. Mein Talent ist das magische Tanzen. Rowena hat es mir beigebracht."  
  
Harry erstarrte. "Wart mal. Eliza, woher wusstest du, dass ich etwas vor dir verberge?"  
  
„Als du ein Elementar wurdest, hast du eine besondere Fähigkeit bekommen?"  
  
Harry nickte. Er erinnerte sich, wie es ihm ermöglicht wurde Auras zu sehen.  
  
„Nun, meine ist... beinahe Gedankenlesen, doch kann ich nicht jeden deiner Gedanken aufzählen. Es ist mehr... Wahrheitssagung, kann man da wohl eher zu sagen. Ich kann dir sagen, wenn du lügst oder etwas verbirgst."  
  
„Hast du ein Geschenk bei der Bindung erhalten?"  
  
Eliza nickte. „Ich kann die Sprache der Einhörner und der Greifen sprechen." Harry lächelte. „Cool. Ich spreche Phönixus und Parsel!"  
  
„Waren sie ebenfalls Geschenke?"  
  
„Phönixus war ein Geschenk, doch Parsel... ich wurde mit der Fähigkeit es zu sprechen geboren."Er gähnte plötzlich sehr erschöpft. „Verdammt, bin ich müde. Ich denke ich werde ins Bett gehen. Nacht, Eliza!" Und damit lief er hinauf in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Er stand vor einem riesigen Anwesen. Automatisch ging er hinein. Seine Füße trugen ihn bis zum letzten Raum die Halle hinunter.  
  
Auf dem Weg, entdeckte er einen großen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Er schaute hinein und stellte fest, dass er nicht länger Sebastien Frostpine, sondern Harry Potter war.  
  
Er lief schneller, als er Stimmen aus dem letzten Raum hörte. Als er hinein ging, hörte er Voldemort sprechen.  
  
„... Severus, wie kannst du es wagen den Gehorsam zu verweigern? Das schreit nach Bestrafung. Todesser, zwei Runden. Tut was auch immer ihr mögt, doch tötet ihn nicht oder beschädigt seine Trankfähigkeiten. MACHT SCHON!"  
  
Harry beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie sein Zaubertränke Professor unter verschiedene Flüche gesetzt wurde, wieder und wieder. Fünf Minuten in dieser Tortur, erfolgte von dem Mann keine Reaktion mehr. Ein toter Blick war in seinen Augen entstanden.  
  
„Severus?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Kannst du mich hören?"Er hielt seine Stimme leise und beruhigend, stellte Wärme und Behagen bereit, so gut er nur konnte.  
  
Severus' Kopf hob sich an. „Harry?", stieß er schließlich ungläubig aus.  
  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Severus!", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich bin hier. Gib nicht auf, Severus... es gibt Menschen, die dich brauchen. Nur ein bisschen länger und du wirst zurück in Hogwarts sein."Er streckte seine beruhigende Hand aus und legte sie auf die Schulter des zitternden Mannes. Das Zittern verringerte sich augenblicklich, als Harry ein paar Heilungszauber mit der Zauberstablosen Magie aussprach.  
  
Zehn Minuten kehrte Voldemort zurück. „Genug!", zischte er. „Severus, ich erwarte etwas mehr das nächste mal."Er fügte hinzu, als er sah, dass der Zaubertränke Meister nickte: „Malfoy, Avery, bringt ihn zurück nach Hogwarts. Hinterlasst ihn an der Apparationsgrenze. Jemand wird ihn schon finden."  
  
Harry beobachtete, wie Lucius und Avery seinen Professor aus dem Raum trugen.  
  
Er spürte, wie er aus dem Traum gesogen wurde. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass er zurück im Slytherin Schlafsaal war. Doch konnte er nicht zurück in den Schlaf finden, nicht jetzt.  
  
Er schlüpfte unter den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und schlich leise aus dem Slytherin Schlafsaal. Draußen verfiel er ins Laufen und stürmte zur Apparationsgrenze, die am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes lag.  
  
Als er dort ankam, sah er seinen Professor auf dem Boden liegen. Er verwandelte sich wieder einmal in Harry Potter, bevor er den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ablegte.  
  
Er ging vorwärts und fragte leise: „Professor?"  
  
Für einen Moment war Severus' Ausdruck blank. Dann schnappte er nach Luft. „Potter?"Er versuchte sich auf zu setzen, doch scheiterte.  
  
„Versuchen Sie nicht sich zu bewegen, Professor. Sie sind verletzt!", befahl Harry und sprach einen Heilzauber, um die Blutung zu stoppen. „Ich bringe Sie zur Schule!"Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog eine Flasche mit Heiltrank, die er vor einigen Tagen gebraut hatte, heraus. „Trinken Sie das, Professor!"  
  
Severus schaute den Trank ungewiss an, bevor er danach griff. Doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er es nicht vermochte den Trank zu trinken.  
  
Harry, der dies bemerkte, kniete sich nieder und griff nach der Flasche. Er half einen eher verlegenen Zaubertränke Meister sich auf zusetzen und er hob die Flasche an die Lippen des Lehrers.  
  
Sein Professor entspannte sich, als der Trank sich entfaltete. Er ließ den verletzten Mann schweben und begann den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Einen Moment der angespannten Stille entstand.  
  
„Du bist angeblich tot.", sagte Severus endlich.  
  
„Oh, bin ich das, Professor?"Harry lachte ein raues, verbittertes Lachen.  
  
Bis dahin hatten sie schon das Schloss erreicht. Harry drückte die Tür auf, doch erstarrte plötzlich.  
  
Er hörte den klang von Schritten um die Ecke kommend. Schnell legte er sich seinen Umhang um.  
  
Madame Pomfrey kam in Sicht. Sie ließ einige Flaschen, die sie trug, fallen, als sie den abgekämpften Zaubertränke Meister sah.  
  
„Professor Snape!", sagte sie und lief auf den schwebenden Mann zu. „Professor Dumbledore macht sich große Sorgen. Er sucht nach dir! Komm mit mir."  
  
Sie ging in den Krankenschwester Modus über und ließ ihren neuen Patienten hinter sich her schweben. Harry lächelte als sie in Richtung Krankenflügel verschwand.  
  
Severus' POV  
  
Severus öffnete seine Augen und fand Dumbledore in einem Stuhl neben sein Bett sitzend vor.  
  
„Severus! Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Schulleiter, Besorgnis schimmerte in seinen Augen.  
  
„Mir geht's gut!", antwortete der Zaubertränke Meister. Er fühlte sich verärgert, jedoch lächelte er leicht. Er versuchte sich auf zu setzen, doch seine schmerzenden Muskeln protestierten. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich. „Wo ist Potter?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ja, Harry!"  
  
"Severus, er ist tot, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Dumbledore sachte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass er es ist, jedoch war er der jenige, der mich zu Poppy brachte."  
  
„Unsinn!", sagte Madame Pomfrey, die in den Raum trat. „Ich war die jenige, die dich in der Eingangshalle vorfand und du warst definitiv allein."  
  
Schnell erklärte Severus, was geschehen war. „... und er brachte mich in die Halle, als Poppy kam!", endete er.  
  
Dumbledore und Pomfrey wechselte besorgte Blicke aus.  
  
„Vielleicht gehst du jetzt besser wieder schlafen, Severus!", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Der Zaubertränke Meister protestierte nicht, dazu war er viel zu erschöpft. So bald der Schulleiter und die Krankenschwester gingen, verfiel er in einen ruhelosen Schlaf. Wäre er einen Moment länger wach geblieben, hätte er die Gestalt gesehen, die aus den Schatten trat.  
  
Die Schattengestalt ging langsam zu dem Bett. Smaragd-grüne Augen verschwanden in eisig-blau, als er den schlafenden Zaubertränke Meister beobachtete. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 11  
  
**A/N:** Ein dickes Knuddel an meine Beta Maria, die mir fleißig zur Seite steht!  
  
Ein weiteres Dankeschön geht an:  
  
**Darinka  
  
YanisTamiem  
  
Kara  
  
Fidi  
  
Archie** _www.leo.org ist ganz gut. Schön viele Wörter. Brauchst du mal ganze Sätze zum überarbeiten: www.altavista.com. Auf dein Angebot werde ich bestimmt noch mal zurückkommen.  
_  
**Auxia  
  
Heli**


End file.
